Auf der dunklen Seite des Mondes
by Loons Gerringer
Summary: Eine kleine Sammlung von erotischen Begegnungen, die vielleicht möglich gewesen wären, aber nie stattgefunden haben.
1. Vorwort und Antworten auf Reviews

Sirius liebte James – und irgendwie liebte James auch Sirius. Davon bin ich ebenso überzeugt wie davon, dass der erotische Anteil dieser Liebe nie einen Ausdruck fand. Diese beiden Storys sind demnach Was-wäre-wenns.

Bitte beachtet das Rating. Es hat seinen Grund.

**1. Prélude**

Die erste Geschichte ist genau das, was ihr Titel besagt. Obwohl ich das Thema auch in „A Tale Told by an Idiot" gestreift habe, hätte die Szene in der Storyline dort eher nicht stattfinden können.

**2. Once Upon a White Winter's Day**

Thematisch eine Fortsetzung von „Prélude". Fünf kurze Kapitel. Rating eher MA als M. Der englische Titel musste sein – er klang mir im Kopf wie eine Melodie.

Die (sehr subjektiv gesetzten) „Untertitel" ab Kapitel 2 sind Anfangszeilen von Liedern des englischen Komponisten John Dowland (um 1600). Wen's interessiert: Die gibt es in einer modernen Version von Sting („Songs From The Labyrinth"), die ich sehr schön finde, auch wenn seine Stimme der Herausforderung meiner unbescheidenen Meinung nach nicht immer ganz gewachsen ist.

Kapitel 1: Schnee und Scherben

Kapitel 2: Eine Einladung wird angenommen

Kapitel 3: Die geheime Formel

Kapitel 4: Brennen

Kapitel 5: Und zerbrechen

oooooOOOooooo

**Review-Antworten zu „Prélude":**

Danke, Ciacona und Micha, für eure Reviews – auch dafür, dass ihr mir dichterische Freiheiten (wie Liguster- und Geißblattduft irgendwo im soundsovielten Stockwerk von Hogwarts und die einfach nicht zu umgehende Anrufung Gottes gegen Ende!) habt durchgehen lassen.

Micha, ich fühle mich wirklich geschmeichelt, wenn dir die Story trotz der Slash-Abneigung gefallen hat – aber wenn du jetzt schon entsetzt bist, dann sei vor der zweiten Geschichte bitte gewarnt!

Slash? Irgendwie nerven mich diese Kategorien. In erster Linie ist das eine Liebesgeschichte, in der ein Mann eben zufällig einen anderen Mann liebt. Das _ist_ Slash? Na gut. Vielleicht mag ich bloß das Etikett nicht.

**Review-Antworten zu „Once Upon a White Winter's Day":**

Zu Kapitel 5:

Esmeralda, danke für deinen Kommentar. Freu mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt. Ist ja lang, lang her ... Trotzdem!

oooOooo

Hallo, Marylein, danke für dein Review! Hat mich total gefreut, nach so langer Zeit noch mal was zu dieser Story zu hören!

oooOooo

Hallo Yukiko, vielen Dank für deinen Kommentar. Ich finde es immer klasse, wenn mir jemand sagt, wie eine Story bei ihm angekommen ist, und natürlich erst recht, wenn sie gefühlsmäßig etwas ausgelöst hat. Reine Liebesgeschichten wie die hier schreibe ich allerdings nur selten.

oooOooo

Hi Nyx, wie schön, mal wieder von dir zu hören. Kannst dir sicher denken, dass das so ein Kommentar war, über den man sich total freut. Ich bin auch immer noch nicht „fertig" mit dieser Geschichte. (Kann sie dir übrigens demnächst als schön formatiertes PDF schicken.)

oooOooo

Cura, über deinen emotionalen Kommentar hab ich mich sehr gefreut. Gut zu wissen, wenn die Story bei jemandem so ankommt, wie sie gemeint war!

oooOooo

Danke, Karu-DarkAngel, ein Feedback zu dieser Story bedeutet mir immer noch was. Die Story selbst auch. Dass du durchgehalten hast, obwohl du das Pairing nicht magst – Respekt. Umso schöner, dass sie dir trotzdem gefallen hat.

oooOooo

Angelina Fenwick – pads4ever: danke für deinen Kommentar. Irgendwie gerät mir jede Liebesgeschichte traurig. Freut mich, dass sie dir gefallen hat.

oooOooo

mirh-elle, Meta Capricorn und Chan, vielen Dank für eure Reviews, hat mich total gefreut! (War richtig nett, aus dem Urlaub zu kommen und ausgerechnet hier noch Kommentare zu finden.)

mirh-elle, in mancher Hinsicht teile ich deine Ansicht, was deutsche gegenüber englischen FFs angeht.

Danke für das „Kopfkino mit allen Sinnen", Meta Capricorn – genau so war es gemeint. Sex findet ja schließlich auch im real life in einer _Umgebung_ statt, die irgendwie mitspielt. Und die Manschettenknöpfe – die alte Streitfrage „Was tragen sie drunter?"! Ich gehöre zu denen, die sich Zauberer unter den Umhängen lieber als normal bekleidete Typen vorstellen °g°, und ich stehe nun mal auf nutzlose Sachen wie Manschettenknöpfe °gg°.

Chan, danke für das Kompliment! Was die Wörter angeht: mir geht diese Story jetzt auch schon länger nach, als das sonst der Fall ist. Und du findest James also auch unsensibel, genau wie Nyx – witzig, weil _mir_ hier eigentlich immer noch eher Sirius unsensibel erscheint, obwohl ich (glaube ich) weiß, was ihr meint.

oooOooo

Ich habe übrigens noch nie eine Story oder eine Idee geklaut, das war bisher noch nie nötig … Wer glaubt, dass eine Geschichte wie diese aus den „Schlachtabfällen" anderer Geschichten entstehen kann – und dass man sie schreibt, um jemanden lächerlich zu machen oder gar „Rachefeldzüge" zu unternehmen – der versteht nicht besonders viel vom Schreiben. Die Story mag vielleicht nicht besonders gut oder geschmackvoll sein, aber sie ist jedenfalls komplett meine eigene.

Man tut Ciacona/Moonlight keinen Gefallen, wenn man ihr Verhalten hier diskutiert, und deshalb werde ich auch nicht weiter darauf eingehen – weder hier noch sonst wo.

oooOooo

Hey Nyx, ganz vielen Dank für deine ausführlichen Reviews! Dass ihr mich bei dieser immerhin ziemlich gewöhnungsbedürftigen Story nicht in der leeren Luft habt hängen lassen – das fand ich sehr nett. Ich weiß schon, wie viele Meilen das von der Goldenen Festung entfernt ist.

Von wegen Aufrufmangel – da wollte ich mich gar nicht beklagen – das sollte nur eine Feststellung sein. Nach dem Idiot-Reinfall kann mich da so schnell nix mehr schocken. Ich schreibe, weil mich die jeweilige Geschichte nicht mehr loslässt. Also, wenn sich wieder eine festsetzt, wird sie wohl auch wieder hier erscheinen. Allen ich-hör-auf-Schwüren zum Trotz … Äh – und nein, Werbung ist gar nicht nötig (hust); wer hier reinsieht, soll selbst schuld sein.

Nein, James ist nicht unsensibel (find ich); Sirius hat ihn verführt, und _das_ war letztlich wenig sensibel. Ich finde, es spricht sogar sehr für James' Treue, dass er überhaupt noch mal in Sirius' Nähe kommt.

Zu Kapitel 4:

Tapfer, dass ihr immer noch reviewt! Hab ich eigentlich nicht mehr erwartet. Ich glaub, ich hätte es nicht getan … Vermutlich geht Kapitel 4 zu weit. Trotzdem konnte ich es nicht anders schreiben. Vielleicht lasse ich einiges bei der nächsten Überarbeitung dann doch aus. (Nee, nicht wirklich).

Nyx, mein Mann war auch der Ansicht, dass in dieser Geschichte mindestens (!) ein Beteiligter das falsche Geschlecht hat …

Zu Kapitel 3:

Hey, Rhea Lupin und Nyx, danke für's treue Reviewen! Das ist mal was anderes: hier hab ich fast mehr Reviews als Aufrufe.

Nyx, zu den Manschettenknöpfen: erinnerst du dich, dass Sirius löchrige Taschen hat? Ich vermute, er hat sie einfach verloren. Irgendwie kommt er mir auch nicht vor wie der Typ, der Erinnerungen aufbewahrt. Und über die Abschlussfeier wollte ich eigentlich auch nichts mehr schreiben – da darf die Fantasie des Lesers zum Zuge kommen. Das hier ist letztlich PWP und auch nicht anders gedacht.

Wenn jemand „nur dieses eine Mal" sagt, meint er das in dem Moment sowieso nicht ernst, ich glaube, das geht gar nicht, sonst würde man sich so was nicht antun. Wenn man das sagt, zählt nur der Augenblick, in dem man unbedingt haben will, was man eben will. Alles Spätere schiebt man erst mal von sich weg. Denke ich zumindest.

Ja, Lily und Snape – über die beiden wollte ich eigentlich auch noch schreiben. Die Lily-Snape-Begegnung ist schon entstanden, als ich noch an der Goldenen Festung schrieb. Die damalige Version sah sehr anders aus als die, die dann ins Idiot-Tale gekommen ist. Das lag zum einen daran, dass wir bei HaD nicht über die Beschränkung „ab 12" hinausgehen sollten. Aber mir kam das dann in der ausführlichen Version auch einfach nicht mehr passend für diese Geschichte vor. Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich aber nicht, ob ich hier nach der zweiten Geschichte noch weiterschreiben werde. Die Aufrufzahlen sprechen für sich – und ein weiteres Story-Grab wollte ich mir nach dem Idiot-Tale dann nicht mehr antun.

Zu Kapitel 2:

Vielen Dank für euer Feedback, Max, Rhea Lupin und Nyx. Gut, dass die Geschichte bisher anscheinend „richtig" ankommt. Nyx, du kennst ja mein Vergnügen daran, Sachen im falschen Moment abzubrechen. Aber diesmal geht es mir gar nicht primär darum, die Leser zu quälen. Ich möchte vermeiden, dass jemand in diese Geschichte reinstolpert und sie dann gleich ganz an den Kopf geknallt bekommt, obwohl er so was vielleicht nicht unbedingt lesen wollte. Außerdem finde ich es interessant zu sehen, wie viele jeweils weiterlesen.

Zu Kapitel 1:

Hi Nyx (schön kurz), danke fürs Reviewen! „Und weiter?" find ich gut und sehr passend (grins). Und auch für deinen längeren Kommentar und die Erklärung zur Vulkanette – ich kenn den Film immer noch nicht, ne echte Schande für einen alten Trekkie wie mich – aber immerhin musste ich sofort an Spock denken, als ich das Wort las. Nee, ich hab mich nicht _von euch_ in eine Schublade gesteckt gefühlt von wegen Slash – es stimmt ja, ist nun mal das Etikett, das zumindest hier auf eine Story wie diese gehört. Ich mag es nur einfach nicht.


	2. Prelude

**Prélude**

_**Allegro con spirito**_

Es gab einen Moment des Erwachens, als sein Verstand noch schlief und nur seine Sinne den Morgen wahrnahmen: den Sommerduft nach blühendem Liguster und Geißblatt, aus denen nächtliche Kühle und Feuchtigkeit noch nicht ganz gewichen waren – die sachte Brise, die durch das geöffnete Fenster kam und wie ein lebendiges Wesen mit launischer Zärtlichkeit über seine Haut strich – die Behaglichkeit seines Bettes und schließlich die satte Schwere seines Körpers nach dem Rennen der vergangenen Nacht, auf das ein tiefer Schlaf gefolgt war –

Er öffnete die Augen nicht, sondern versuchte den Genuss dieses Moments so lang wie möglich auszukosten. Das sanfte Licht auf seinen geschlossenen Lidern und die Glätte des Bettzeugs auf seiner Haut. Das traumverlorene Nichtwissen um sich selbst. Als er sich auf die andere Seite drehte, spürte er die Muskeln seiner Beine und Arme, die sich so verausgabt hatten –

Er lächelte unbewusst. Und spürte augenblicklich scharfen Schmerz in den Lippen, dann das Brennen am Hals.

Der Moment des Erwachens war vorbei. James Potter war wach, öffnete die Augen und blickte auf die Wand, über der ein handbreiter Streifen Sonnenlicht mit den zitternden, transparenten Schatten einer Efeuranke vor dem Fenster darin langsam vorrückte. Wach zu sein und sofort wieder alles zu wissen, gab ihm das Gefühl, unerwartet abzustürzen. Ein Schockgefühl, ein Ziehen im Magen, das fast schon Schmerz war. Er schluckte.

Es konnte nicht sein. Konnte nicht geschehen sein. Er musste das geträumt haben. Oder missverstanden –

Zögernd tastete er nach dem Brennen an seinem Hals. Spürte eine leichte Schwellung. Auch seine Unterlippe war geschwollen und hatte anscheinend geblutet –

Er schluckte noch einmal. Sein Mund war plötzlich wie ausgedörrt.

In diesem Moment nahm er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahr und wandte schnell den Kopf in die Richtung.

Da lehnte er an der Fensterbank, abwartend und so lässig, dass jähe Wut in James aufflammte. "Stehst du schon lang da rum? Was machst du da? Mich anstarren?"

Aber Sirius regte sich nicht und sagte auch nichts. Er trug noch immer Jeans und das graue T-Shirt, das er gestern Abend schon angehabt hatte – gestern Abend, als sie sich nach Mondaufgang zu dritt die Haupttreppe hinuntergeschlichen hatten und in atemloser Hast durch die Wiesen zur Heulenden Hütte und dann hinüber zum Waldrand gejagt waren. Gestern Abend – vor tausend Jahren –

"Wo sind die anderen?", fragte James schließlich. Es hatte ja keinen Sinn. Man musste zur Tagesordnung übergehen.

"Beim Frühstück. Du hast verschlafen."

Dann musste er sogar für seine Verhältnisse weit verschlafen haben. Wenn selbst Pete schon auf war –

Immerhin. Sirius hatte etwas gesagt. Klang zwar ein bisschen heiser, aber normal. Sirius eben. Nicht der Irre, der –

Sirius stieß sich von der Fensterbank ab und kam herüber zu seinem Bett. Er brachte den Geruch nach feuchtem Gras und Erde mit, der noch in seinen Kleidern war. Als er neben dem Bett stehen blieb, drehte sich James von ihm weg.

"Ich wollte nur sagen –", begann Sirius in ungewohnt kleinlautem Ton.

"Nein!", rief James. "Musst du nicht. Halt einfach die Klappe!"

"James –! Es tut mir leid!"

James war sich auf einmal sicher, dass er das gerade zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben gesagt hatte. Als er sich wieder zu ihm umwandte, kauerte Sirius neben dem Bett. Nein, _kniete_. Der kniete da neben seinem Kopfkissen, direkt Auge in Auge mit ihm, dieser blöde Spinner. Und jetzt streckte er die Hand aus und berührte die Schwellung an James' Hals.

"Entschuldige", murmelte er.

"Lass das, ja?", sagte James gereizt, aber er spürte, wie diese Fingerspitzen einen schrecklichen Schauer durch seine Haut in seinen ganzen Körper schickten. "Geh frühstücken oder was weiß ich! Lass mich in Ruhe aufstehen."

Sirius zog die Hand weg, und James schloss die Augen. Versuchte, den Schauer zu ignorieren und zu der wohligen Stimmung zurückzufinden, in der er vor drei Minuten aufgewacht war. Aber alles, was er fand, war der harte Herzschlag, der in seinen Ohren dröhnte.

Mit einem Mal war der Duft von Gras, von nächtlichem Wald ganz nahe. In dem Moment, in dem Sirius' Mund seine zerbissene Lippe berührte, zuckte er zusammen. Wollte weg. Wollte sogar zuschlagen, konnte sich aber nicht bewegen. Und fühlte stattdessen, wie sein Körper aufflammte unter dieser Berührung. Seine Lippen hatten sich verräterisch und dem Schmerz zum Trotz geöffnet und überließen sich einem vorsichtigen Darüberhinstreifen, das so ganz anders war als –

"_James_!", flüsterte Sirius, und der Hauch seines eigenen Namens, der über seine Lippen ging, ließ James wider Willen aufseufzen.

"Hör auf damit –", murmelte er, bis ins Innerste erschreckt von seiner Reaktion. Wandte sich ab –

... und dachte an den Lauf der vergangenen Nacht – sie waren gerannt, gerannt, gerannt – bis sie schließlich den dunklen Wald hinter sich ließen und auf die mondhelle Weite der hügeligen Wiesen hinausstürmten – und weiter, weiter. Die beiden anderen waren längst hinter ihnen zurückgeblieben, nur der Hirsch rannte noch, als könne er nicht mehr anhalten, rannte wie vom Mondlicht betrunken. Der Hund verfolgte ihn, fing schließlich an, ihn zu jagen, und irgendwann – irgendwann, als es einen weiteren grasigen Hügel hinaufging, da erreichte er ihn – sprang ihn an, brachte ihn zu Fall, packte seine Kehle mit den Zähnen –

Und dann waren sie auf einmal wieder, was sie wirklich waren: zwei junge Männer – keuchend und knurrend verstrickt in etwas, das halb Biss, halb Kuss zu sein schien.

James versuchte sich unter ihm hervorzuwinden, aber Sirius hielt ihn unnachgiebig gepackt und –

James schrie auf. "Spinnst du?", brüllte er und wandte den Kopf zur Seite. Der Schmerz in seiner Unterlippe war heftig und unerwartet, und er schmeckte Blut. "Was soll denn der –"

Aber er kam nicht weiter, denn Sirius packte seine Lippe wieder, verwischte mit seinen Lippen das Blut über James' Mund und Kinn, als wäre er nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen.

"Hör _auf_!", keuchte James, der kaum noch Luft bekam. "_Sirius_!"

Da endlich lockerte sich der Griff, mit dem er ihn gepackt hielt, und ganz unerwartet sank der dunkle Kopf an seinen Hals. James hörte Sirius flüstern, aber er konnte ihn nicht verstehen. In seinen Ohren dröhnte es, und für eine Weile sah es so aus, als pulsiere der mondhelle Nachthimmel über ihm im Rhythmus seines Herzschlags.

So lagen sie da, außer Atem nach dem langen Lauf und diesem seltsamen Kampf und minutenlang beide außerstande sich zu bewegen. James fühlte, wie das Blut in seinem Gesicht zu trocknen begann, und kämpfte immer noch mit dem Verlangen, zu schreien und auf Sirius einzuschlagen, dessen Kopf jetzt so still an seiner Schulter lag. Als er es nicht mehr ertrug, schob er ihn grob zur Seite, stand auf – und rannte davon. Ließ Sirius einfach da liegen, einen dunklen, reglosen Umriss auf dem Gras.

Er war zum Schloss zurückgerannt ohne anzuhalten, ohne zu denken, hinauf in den Schlafsaal und in sein Bett, wo er sich in den Schlaf stürzte, als sei das die einzige Rettung vor dem, was geschehen war.

Und jetzt hatte Sirius ihn doch wieder eingeholt. Ob er die ganze Nacht draußen geblieben war? James atmete er flach und rührte sich nicht. Brachte es nicht einmal über sich, die Augen zu öffnen. Vielleicht verschwand Sirius ja einfach, wenn er sich lang genug tot stellte. Oder er fand irgendeine blöde Bemerkung, die das alles wegwischte – ungeschehen machte – etwas, das ihnen ihre Freundschaft zurückbringen konnte –

Vielleicht war das ja nur seine Art, sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen für diesen – diesen Überfall in der Nacht? Vielleicht war er da einfach ein bisschen durchgedreht?

Aber klar. Und Schweine können fliegen.

Das hier war weit genug gegangen. Was immer es bedeuten sollte, er würde jetzt aufstehen und endlich frühstücken gehen, falls es überhaupt noch –

Etwas berührte sacht seinen Mundwinkel, und er fuhr so heftig auf, dass sie Stirn an Stirn zusammenknallten.

"Verflucht", zischte er und ließ sich zurückfallen. Sirius lachte leise, und da war etwas in diesem Lachen, das James vorher noch nicht gehört hatte und das er auch nicht hören wollte.

"Lässt du mich jetzt endlich auf-" Aber das Wort ging in seinem bestürzten Luftholen unter, als eine Hand um seinen Hals bis hinter das Ohr glitt. Für einen Moment schoben sich die Finger spielerisch in sein Haar hinauf und lagen dann still, umfassten schließlich seinen Nacken und hoben ihn ganz leicht dem Mund entgegen, der noch einmal die schmerzende Lippe berührte, bevor er sich einen atemberaubenden Weg über Kinn und Kehle bis zum Schlüsselbein hinunter suchte. "James!", murmelte Sirius.

James lag da wie erstarrt. Hatte ihn der Überfall in der Nacht vor allem wütend gemacht, so war die Zärtlichkeit, die er jetzt in Sirius' Stimme und Berührung spürte, ein Schock. Wie war es verdammt noch mal hierzu gekommen? Wie konnte er hier liegen und das zulassen? Und wieso beendete er diese verrückte, diese vollkommen _unmögliche_ Szene nicht endlich mit irgendetwas?! Wie sollten sie jemals wieder miteinander sprechen, wenn er das nicht tat?

Aber seine Fragen gingen unter, sie wurden überschwemmt wie Steine von der steigenden Flut. Lippen und Zähne glitten über seinen Hals, seine Kehle, dann über seine Brust mit kleinen, selbstvergessenen Berührungen, bis er schließlich das Gefühl hatte, dass alle Kraft zur Gegenwehr ihn verlassen hatte und nichts als sehnsüchtige Erwartung zurückgeblieben war.

Sirius' Haar streifte über seine Brust und war so überraschend weich, und das Absichtslose, das Nebenbei dieser Berührung traf ihn direkt ins Herz. Sirius' Hände, seine Lippen waren so geschickt, so sicher – wussten genau, was sie tun mussten, um ihn zu einer Reaktion zu bringen. Vielleicht hätte das allein ihn wütend gemacht. Aber das dunkle Haar, das da so weich und mit unwissender Zärtlichkeit über seine Haut strich – das sagte ihm in diesem Moment etwas über Sirius, dem er sich nicht verschließen konnte. Und auch seine Stimme, die er so noch nie gehört hatte, seine Stimme, die seinen Namen murmelte und nichts sonst –

Hab ich das gewusst? fragte er sich panisch. Will ich das etwa?

Dann erlosch auch dieses letzte Aufflackern seines Verstandes. Sirius' Lippen hatten seinen Bauch erreicht, wo sie, nachdem sie die Härte der Rippen hinter sich gelassen hatten, nun auf einmal in die seidige Weiche von seltsam schutzlosem Fleisch eintauchten. James stöhnte unwillkürlich auf. Da verließ die Hand seinen Nacken, um sich flach über seine Brust zu legen, wo sie sanft zu kreisen begann – nie hatte er gewusst, dass sich das _so_ anfühlen konnte – dass von dort solche Schauer der Erregung durch seinen Körper wehen konnten –

Die andere Hand war auf einmal auch da. Sie glitt über seine Hüfte, seinen Bauch und tiefer, bis sie auf den Shorts lag, in denen er geschlafen hatte.

"Nicht!", keuchte er auf.

Aber Sirius tat es doch. Griff zu, sanft nur, beinahe fragend, und umfasste zugleich mit Zunge und Lippen eine Brustwarze. James bohrte seinen Kopf in das Kissen zurück und biss die Zähne zusammen. Krallte schließlich die Finger in die Matratze und konnte doch nicht verhindern, dass er sich regte und härter wurde unter Sirius' Hand. Das konnte doch nicht – er konnte das doch nicht –

"Hör auf damit!", presste er hervor. "Das ist nicht in Ordnung!"

"Lass mich!", flüsterte Sirius und hob den Kopf. "Bitte, lass mich!"

Und ja, das war, was er wollte. Mehr davon! Sein Körper war jedenfalls entschieden dieser Meinung. Wollte diese Hände einfach weitermachen lassen, die so genau Bescheid zu wissen schienen. Aber das konnte er doch unmöglich zugeben. So lag er also da, hielt die Augen krampfhaft geschlossen und auch den Mund, um sich nicht wieder zu verraten, während Sirius seine Finger noch einmal sacht über den schmalen Pfad aus dunklem Haar gleiten ließ, der von seinem Bauchnabel hinabführte bis dahin, wo er sich zu einem Delta aus kleinen Locken verbreiterte.

Wenn das Lily wäre –!, dachte er verloren. Aber er wusste sofort, dass er das nicht wirklich dachte. Nicht in diesem Moment. Das hier war Sirius – sein Freund, den er seit Ewigkeiten kannte und mit dem er fast alles geteilt hatte – bis auf das hier – bis auf Zärtlichkeit, bis auf Leidenschaft –

Und er stellte erschreckt fest, dass genau das eine ganze Menge zu seiner Erregung beitrug. _Will_ ich das denn, dachte er fassungslos. Dass er das macht? Ihn _so_ sehen? Hab nie an so was gedacht – er anscheinend wohl – und jetzt –

Aber da hielten die Finger inne und lagen ganz still. Er merkte auf einmal, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte. Was nun – warum –

Sirius hatte den Kopf von seinem Bauch gehoben, und James öffnete unwillkürlich die Augen. Sirius sah ihn an, und da war ein wissendes, ein so _unverschämtes_ Lächeln in seinem Gesicht. Das war so sehr _Sirius_, wie er ihn kannte, dass das alles hier noch viel schockierender wurde. James fühlte, wie nun auch noch brennende Schamröte sein Gesicht überzog. Während sich seine Nervenenden allmählich allesamt in seinem Unterleib zu ballen schienen, hätte er Sirius am liebsten eine reingehauen. Wenn es dazu nicht schon viel zu spät gewesen wäre – wenn er nicht schon längst –

Ja, vertraut war ihm das Gesicht, das plötzlich wieder nahe kam. Aber die Augen darin konnten plötzlich ganz fremd sein, so wie in diesem Moment. Er musste sie einfach ansehen, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er sich ihrem Blick auslieferte. Und als Sirius' Lippen jetzt zu seinem Mund zurückkehrten, da ließ er sich fassen, gab den fragenden Vorstößen seiner Zunge zaghaft nach. Ließ es zögernd zu, dass sich all seine Sinne diesem Kuss öffnen wollten – tastete, schmeckte – und wurde dann von seiner jähen Leidenschaft mit fortgerissen wie von einer Welle, der er nicht standhalten konnte. Fand sich schließlich wehrlos zurückgespült in die Realität dieses Schlafsaalbettes, wo Sirius auf einmal über ihm lag und seine beiden Handgelenke gepackt hielt. Die Nähe verschlug ihm den Atem.

"Nicht, Sirius – lass mich los –", stammelte er. Aber sein hilfloses Gestammel erstickte Sirius mit einem weiteren Überfall, der nicht mehr viel anders war als der in der vergangenen Nacht, auf dieser Wiese im Mondlicht.

James dachte nicht mehr. Gierig und ungeschickt erwiderte er den Kuss, und als Sirius seine Hände freigab, schlang er sie wie selbstverständlich um seinen Kopf – fühlte noch einmal erstaunt, wie weich dieses Haar war – erinnerte sich wieder – wollte nicht streicheln und konnte doch nicht anders – tastete nach dieser verräterischen Zartheit, verstohlen, wie beschämt von der eigenen Zärtlichkeit.

Sirius hatte innegehalten und sich reglos den Händen überlassen, die da auf einmal nach ihm suchten. James hörte ihn ganz leise aufseufzen, dicht an seiner Wange. Und erschrak so sehr, dass er beinahe zur Besinnung kam.

Jetzt war er nicht mehr länger nur der Überfallene. Jetzt –

Er musste ein Ende machen damit! Sofort!

Aber da war das Gewicht seines Körpers, das auf ihm lastete, ihn hilflos machte. Warme Haut, die sich an seinen Bauch schmiegte. Und auch der kalte, harte Knopf einer Jeans, die auf einmal ebenso im Weg war wie das verrutschte T-Shirt. Und der Mund, der ihn nicht mehr freigab, der ihn küsste und koste und seinen Namen über seine Haut flüsterte, als hätte er kein anderes Wort mehr –

Sirius zerrte ihm auf einmal mit einer entschlossenen und ziemlich groben Bewegung die Shorts über die Hüften und umschloss ihn dann mit einer festen, sicheren Hand. James hätte beinahe aufgeschrien. Und erst jetzt, als er spürte, wie heftig er sich dieser Hand entgegendrängte, erst da kam er endlich zu sich.

"Nein! Nein, _hör auf jetzt_! Das geht nicht!", rief er mit krächzender Stimme und stieß Sirius von sich. Zitternd setzte er sich auf.

Sirius' graues T-Shirt war heraufgerutscht, und James wandte hastig seinen Blick von dem Streifen glatter, leicht gebräunter Haut ab, den es freigab. Er konnte kaum atmen, sein ganzer Körper brüllte förmlich nach Erlösung.

"Ich will dich", flüsterte Sirius. "_James_!"

Er lag schwer atmend auf dem Rücken, und als er sich nun James zuwandte, wusste dieser, dass ihn so auch all diese Mädchen sahen, mit denen er ging: mit diesem zerzausten Haar, das ihm jetzt ziemlich wild in die Augen fiel, mit diesem Blick unter halb gesenkten Lidern, der nun James traf wie eine seltsame, ungewollte Offenbarung. Oder? Oder sah der nur _ihn_ so an?!

Was er da gesagt hatte – konnte das noch schlimm sein, nach allem, was gerade geschehen war? Er hatte ja deutlich genug gespürt, was Sirius wollte. Aber es _war_ schlimm. Weil er plötzlich verstand, was er schon die ganze Zeit unterschwellig wahrgenommen hatte, ohne es in sein Denken hineinzulassen. Was ihm der Klang der Stimme verraten hatte, die Art, wie Sirius seinen Namen sagte. Dass das hier keine mutwillige Laune war, die seinen unverschämten Freund plötzlich überkommen hatte. Nicht der Einfall einer mondsüchtigen Nacht, der etwas aus dem Ruder gelaufen war. Kein Spiel.

Seine Stimme, wie sie _James_ sagte –

Es war eine Liebeserklärung.

James war so betroffen von dieser Erkenntnis, dass es ihm die Sprache verschlug. Und auch aufstehen und weggehen – was er eigentlich hatte tun wollen – konnte er plötzlich nicht mehr. Aber während er noch verzweifelt nach etwas suchte, das er hätte sagen können, war Sirius das Schweigen schon zu lang geworden. Mit einer zornigen Bewegung wischte er sich das Haar aus der Stirn. "Du willst das auch. Sieh dich an und gib es wenigstens zu", sagte er scharf. "Und es war nicht deine Lily, die dich so weit gebracht hat!"

James zuckte zusammen, als hätte er ihn ins Gesicht geschlagen. Er fühlte sich plötzlich gedemütigt und irgendwie verraten. Und dann kam von irgendwoher auch seine Wut zurück. "Halt bloß den Mund, Mann!", zischte er. "Du – du hast alles kaputtgemacht. Hau endlich ab!"

Sirius setzte seine überheblichste Miene auf, aber es war kläglich leicht zu erkennen, dass er damit nur seine Verletztheit maskierte. Und obwohl seine Brille eben irgendwohin auf den Fußboden gefegt worden war, hatte James ihn überhaupt noch nie so klar gesehen wie in diesem Moment, als ihn dieser böse Blick aus seinen grauen Augen angiften wollte, während doch der seltsam verschleierte Glanz noch nicht aus ihnen verschwunden war, so wenig wie die leise Röte aus seinem Gesicht –

Aber Sirius rappelte sich auf. Schwang die nackten Füße aus dem Bett und stand dann da, die Daumen in die hinteren Hosentaschen gehakt, und sah spöttisch auf ihn herunter. „Sag die Wahrheit, Potter", sagte er. Die Coolness in Person. Das T-Shirt hing ihm immer noch irgendwo über der Brust und ließ seinen flachen Bauch frei, bis dahin, wo die Knopfleiste seine Jeans ein wenig schief über den Hüften hielt. James hatte auf einmal das Gefühl, genau zu wissen, wie sich diese Haut unter seinen Lippen anfühlen würde. Oh _Gott_! Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Für einen heißen, sinnverwirrenden Moment flackerte sein Blick tiefer.

"_Geh_!", brachte er endlich heraus. "Hau ab!"

Sirius drehte sich um und ging zur Tür. James sah ihm nicht nach, aber er hörte seine nackten Füße leise auf den Steinboden tappen. Wo wollte der hin, ohne Schuhe –

"Vergiss bloß nicht, erst eine kalte Dusche zu nehmen, bevor du frühstücken gehst, Potter!" Damit ließ Sirius die Tür krachend hinter sich zufallen, und James blieb allein zurück. Allein, mit all dieser brennenden Haut um sich herum. In der Stille des Schlafsaals mit seinen verlassenen Betten, mit den Sonnenstreifen auf dem Boden, mit der alltäglichen Unordnung, die seine Aufgewühltheit zu verspotten schien –

Ja!, dachte James. Verflucht, die Antwort ist _ja_.

Er ließ sich auf sein Bett zurückfallen und rollte sich zusammen. Während er in das purpurne Dunkel hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern starrte, versuchte er, an _gar nichts_ zu denken. Irgendwo da draußen wartete ein Junimorgen auf ihn, ein freier Samstag voller Sonne und Verheißungen. Er war mit Lily verabredet, heute Nachmittag. Er würde zu diesem Tag zurückfinden. Alles würde wieder werden, wie es gewesen war.

Er lehnte den Kopf gegen das kühle Kissen und suchte, ohne es zu wissen, nach dem Geruch von feuchtem Gras und Walderde.


	3. Kapitel 1: Schnee und Scherben

**Once Upon a White Winter's Day**

**1. Schnee und Scherben**

Schnee! Auf den Gehwegen lag schon eine dünne, pulvrige Schicht davon, die sich auch auf der Fahrbahn niederlassen wollte, aber von jedem vorbeifahrenden Auto wieder aufgewirbelt und hin und wieder von Windböen in Schleiern weitergeweht wurde. Hier und da waren die Leute schon damit beschäftigt, das bisschen Schnee wegzufegen oder mit lang nicht mehr benutzten Schneeschaufeln zusammenzuschieben: Frauen mit Kopftüchern, Männer in Jogginganzügen, von ihren Frauen an diesem Samstagvormittag nach draußen geschickt, um die Einfahrten freizuhalten. Vergnügte Kinder in den Vorgärten, die die widerspenstigen Flocken zusammenklaubten, um sich damit zu bewerfen oder mickrige Schneemänner daraus zu bauen.

James Potter ging beschwingt die Vorstadtstraßen entlang in Richtung Stadtrand und genoss jeden Schritt – die Winterluft in seinem Gesicht, die kalt, aber nicht beißend war, die schweren, grauen Wolken, zwischen denen hin und wieder ein Stückchen blassblauer Himmel sichtbar wurde und die doch mehr Schnee zu versprechen schienen, und die seltsame, gedämpfte Stille, die nur Schnee über die Welt legen kann und die etwas Besänftigendes und zugleich Verheißungsvolles hat: ein Versprechen kommender Freuden ebenso wie den Trost dieses kühlen Schleiers über allem Durcheinander, Schmutz und Schmerz der Welt.

Jedes Jahr wieder erfüllte ihn der Schnee mit einer kribbelnden, kindlichen Vorfreude; auch wenn er inzwischen erwachsen war, konnte er sich der Erinnerung an viele Weihnachtsfeste, an vergnügte Ferientage einfach nicht entziehen. Auch heute schien ihm über der verhüllenden Stille, die nicht einmal das Kreischen der spielenden Kinder wirklich durchdringen konnte, diese Ahnung von Festtagen zu liegen, obwohl es bis dahin noch mehr als drei Wochen waren.

Schnee in London! Das allein schon ein kleines Wunder, das man genießen musste. Er beneidete die tobenden Kinder und dachte für ganze Minuten sehnsüchtig an Hogwarts wie an ein verlorenes Paradies. Erwachsensein hatte entschieden seine Vorteile, aber Mann, es konnte auch ganz schön langweilig sein! Wenn es zum Beispiel bedeutete, dass man an einem solchen Schneemorgen in seinen besten Klamotten und frisch geputzten schwarzen Schuhen zu einem Termin im Ministerium antreten musste. Lily hatte ihm sogar noch zur Krawatte geraten, aber da hatte er entschieden die Grenze gezogen – schließlich wollte er nur ein paar Unterlagen abgeben und nicht für einen Beamtenjob vorsprechen.

Aber was sollte es – er hatte sein Fest schließlich schon gehabt: Am Vorabend hatten sie in seinen Geburtstag hineingefeiert, und zwar ganz schön üppig und mit so ziemlich allen Leuten, die sie kannten und mochten. Sirius' Dachboden-Residenz hatte es möglich gemacht, denn zu Hause in Godric's Hollow hätte er in diesem Jahr nicht feiern können. Seit dem Tod seiner Mutter kränkelte sein Vater beständig und war in den letzten Wochen nur noch für wenige Stunden am Tag aus seinem Zimmer gekommen. Eigentlich war es James deshalb auch überhaupt nicht nach Feiern zumute gewesen, aber Lily und Sirius und nicht zuletzt sein Vater selbst hatten ihn gedrängt, bis er Sirius' Angebot, bei ihm zu feiern, angenommen hatte.

Und jetzt, an diesem winterlichen Morgen mit seinem überraschenden Schnee, war er wieder auf dem Weg zu Sirius. Er hätte gleich vom Ministerium nach draußen in die Willow Road apparieren können, aber der Schnee war zu verlockend gewesen, so dass er jenseits der Stadt auf die Straßen zurückgekehrt war und seitdem zu Fuß ging. Mit Sirius war er locker für den Vormittag verabredet – sie wollten zusammen die Trümmer des Festes aufräumen und sich dann noch an eine längst fällige Überholung des Motorrads machen. Und vor allem wollten sie die Reste des umfangreichen Festmenüs vertilgen.

Jetzt hatte ihn der Schneeball von so einer Rotzgöre doch tatsächlich an den Kopf getroffen! Er konnte seine Brille im letzten Moment noch auffangen, musste aber dennoch lachen, als er sich den Schnee aus dem Haar schüttelte und das Kind hastig, aber nicht ohne ein freches Grinsen hinter die Büsche eines Vorgartens abtauchen sah.

Es war jetzt nicht mehr weit bis zu dem Haus in der Willow Road, in dem sich Sirius im vorletzten Sommer nach dem Schulabschluss einquartiert hatte. Das war ein ehemaliges Bauernhaus, das irgendwann von der Vorstadt erreicht worden war. Im vielfach geborstenen Pflaster des Innenhofs pickten immer noch Hühner, und es gab auch eine Scheune aus morschem, witterungsgeschwärztem Holz. Ernestine Bellerton hatte noch vor fünfzehn Jahren ein paar Kühe und Schweine gehabt. Na, und jetzt hatte sie Sirius –

James grinste in sich hinein. Die Bellerton hatte Sirius genauso um den Finger gewickelt, wie ihm das mit den meisten Leuten gelang, wenn es ihm drauf ankam. Sie sah in ihm inzwischen so etwas wie den Sohn, den sie nie gehabt hatte, und so residierte Sirius nun für erstaunlich wenig Geld auf erstaunlich viel Raum, und sein Motorrad parkte in der Scheune, wo die Hühner um es herumpickten.

„Morgen, Mrs Bellerton", grüßte er, als er endlich auf dem gepflasterten Hof ankam, wo die Hausherrin in einem übergroßen Herrenmantel und Gummistiefeln damit beschäftigt war, Futter für die Hühner zu mischen. Die staksten erwartungsvoll immer wieder auf sie zu, ohne sich aber bis ganz zu dem vielversprechenden Eimer vorzuwagen.

„Guten Morgen, Mr Potter!", grüßte sie zurück, und ihr Atem stand als kleine weiße Wölkchen in der Luft. Es ist Winter!, dachte James wieder mit diesem plötzlichen, kindlichen Glücksgefühl. Und obwohl die Wolken eben aufgerissen waren und nun heller Sonnenschein über den Hof fiel, _wusste_ er einfach, dass es weiterschneien würde.

„Schon ausgeschlafen?", fragte die alte Frau, und James konnte keinen kritischen Unterton heraushören. Offensichtlich war sie nicht sauer über die Ausmaße, die die Party letzte Nacht schließlich angenommen hatte – nicht einmal die Explosion um Mitternacht schien sie erschüttert zu haben, als Sirius seinen obskuren Walpurgis-Punsch angezündet hatte.

„Nicht so ganz", antwortete James. „Aber wir wollen heut das Motorrad endlich mal wieder in Schwung bringen."

Ernestine Bellerton verzog das Gesicht. „Lassen Sie doch bloß diese fürchterliche Karre! Damit werden Sie sich noch beide den Hals brechen!"

Du solltest ihn erst mal damit _fliegen_ sehen, dachte James. „Ist Sirius schon in der Scheune?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Oben. Habe ihn gerade noch mit Geschirr klappern hören."

„Dann mach ich mich mal auf den Weg."

Es waren sehr viele und elend steile Stufen, die zu Sirius' Wohnung hinaufführten, und James musste an die beeindruckende Fluchkanonade denken, die Moody letzte Nacht losgelassen hatte, als er auf dieser Treppe ausgerutscht und beinahe hinuntergefallen war. Er selbst nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal und stand dann oben auf dem Treppenabsatz, der eine Art winzige Diele bildete, von der drei Türen abgingen. Geradeaus kam man in ein Bad, das im Dunkeln in etwa die Ausmaße und den Charme einer Gefängniszelle hatte. Sagte man jedoch _Lumos_!, so fand man sich unvermittelt in einem luxuriösen, geradezu orientalisch anmutenden Badetempel wieder. Das war aber auch der einzige Luxus, den es hier gab.

Andere hätten aus dem riesigen Dachboden vielleicht eine ganze Vier-Zimmer-Wohnung gemacht. Nicht so Sirius Black. Durch die linke Tür kam man in einen Raum, der auf den ersten Blick so groß und so leer wie ein Tanzsaal erschien – und genau zu diesem Zweck hatte er ja zum Beispiel letzte Nacht auch herhalten müssen. Die andere Tür führte nur noch in Sirius' Schlafzimmer, das ebenfalls ziemlich groß und ziemlich leer war.

Gerade als James an die linke Tür klopfen wollte, wurde sie geöffnet.

„Na endlich", sagte Sirius. „Ich warte schon seit Stunden auf dich!" In den Händen hielt er einen Stapel Teller. Auf dem oberstem schwammen einige ausgepresste Limettenhälften in etwas, das wie geronnene Salatsoße aussah.

„Charmante Begrüßung!", sagte James, warf seinen Wintermantel über den Haken neben der Tür und trat ein. Gerade flutete helles Sonnenlicht durch die Fensterfront auf der Südseite des Raumes – die hatte Sirius mittels Zauberei in die Dachschräge eingefügt. Kein normaler Mensch hätte seinen Speicher mit etwas ausgestattet, das einer Panoramascheibe ziemlich nahe kam. Noch immer lag ein schwacher Brandgeruch in der Luft, obwohl die Fenster aufgeschoben waren.

„Bist du nicht ein bisschen overdressed?", fragte Sirius mit einem kritischen Blick. „Willst du _damit_ an der Kiste herumwerkeln?" Er selbst trug schwarze Jeans mit löchrigen Taschen und ausgefransten Säumen und war – wie meistens, wenn er nicht gerade draußen war – barfuß. Über den Jeans trug er wie am vergangenen Abend einen schwarzen Pullover, der von Lily als „ziemlich sexy" eingestuft worden war – aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Alles, was James daran auffiel, war die angesengte Stelle mitten auf der Brust – auch ein Überbleibsel der Punsch-Entzündung.

„Ich musste noch ins Ministerium. Wegen der Anmeldung, du weißt schon. Du hast doch sicher noch irgendwelche alten Lumpen, die du mir leihen kannst", erwiderte James. „Warum trägst du eigentlich das Geschirr wie ein Muggel durch die Gegend?" Mit einem Schnipsen seines Zauberstabs schickte er den Tellerstapel aus Sirius' Händen hinter eine Trennwand aus dünnem schwarzem Holz am linken Ende des Zimmers. Dahinter befand sich eine Kochnische, aus der nun ein lautes und lang anhaltendes Scheppern ertönte.

„_Des_halb", antwortete Sirius und verzog den Mund in ironischer Resignation. „Geht schon im Normalfall fast immer schief, wenn man das so macht. Und der Normalfall ist im Moment nicht gegeben."

„Entschuldige", sagte James zerknirscht und folgte Sirius in die Küche, um das Ausmaß des Schadens zu begutachten. „Oh Mann", sagte er nur, als er in die schmale Nische hineinsah. Eine Batterie leere Flaschen, Tellerstapel, Gläser überall. Auf allen Flächen Schüsseln und Töpfe. Und auf dem überquellenden Abfalleimer jetzt ein weiterer Tellerstapel, allerdings nur noch in Resten, da ein Großteil als Scherbenhaufen darum herum lag.

„Du sagst es." Sirius hob zwei tropfende Limettenhälften auf und versuchte, sie noch in den Eimer zu quetschen. Dabei rutschten auch noch die restlichen der angeknacksten Teller herunter. „Na, was soll's. Wozu gibt es _das_ hier?", sagte er und angelte seinen Zauberstab vom Herd. „_Reparo_!"

Knirschend und splitternd setzte sich ein Teil der Scherben wieder zusammen. Der Rest blieb einfach liegen.

„Nicht ganz in Form heute, was?", spöttelte James und zeigte auf den obersten Teller, der eine Menge Löcher und Bruchkanten aufwies. Sirius zuckte die Schultern. „Mach's doch besser! Bei den Haushaltszaubern bin ich nicht auf dem neusten Stand. Du als verheirateter Mann kennst dich da doch sicher aus –"

James beschloss, das zu überhören und stattdessen endlich zum Wesentlichen zu kommen. „Ist noch was von dieser Suppe übrig? Von dieser roten, du weißt schon, die mit den Fleischwürfeln drin?"

"Kann sein. Ich hab's noch nicht bis zu den Töpfen da hinten geschafft. Also los jetzt, nimm dir ein Handtuch!"

„Was? Sag nicht, dass du hier auch noch _spülst_ wie irgendein Muggel!" James' Blick war erst jetzt auf das Spülbecken mit dampfendem, schaumigem Wasser und den Berg von Gläsern auf dem Abtropfbrett gefallen. „Sag _bloß_ nicht, dass ich dir dabei helfen muss!"

Sirius grinste. „Ich dachte, dafür bist du hergekommen!"

„Und _ich_ dachte, hier gibt es die Reste meines Geburtstagsessens! Du kannst das unmöglich schon alles allein weggefressen haben!"

„Wer redet vom Essen, Potter! Erst wirst du arbeiten! Dieses Chaos hier – und unten steht das Motorrad, und ich wette, diese blöden Hühner haben wieder überall draufge-"

„Moment mal, du hast mir ein Essen versprochen! Und jetzt ist es Mittagszeit, oder? Jedenfalls fast!"

„Es ist halb elf! Du bist noch genauso verfressen wie früher, Mann! Füttert deine Frau dich nicht ausreichend?"

„Wann sollte sie?", sagte James munter. „Wir sind doch fast nie zum Essen zu Hause. Komm schon, ich bin den ganzen Weg gelaufen!"

„Na gut. Die Suppe also! Und danach räumen wir hier erst mal auf."

„Nach einem _ausreichenden_ Essen, Black. Vorher nicht. Heute ist mein Geburtstag!" Und mit diesen Worten entschwand James zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Er mochte diesen Raum. Sirius bevorzugte einen merkwürdigen, spartanischen Einrichtungsstil. Auf dem Boden aus stark nachgedunkelten Schiffsplanken gab es keinerlei Teppiche. Als Zugeständnis an seine Freunde hatte er ein großes Sofa unter die Fenster an der einen Schmalseite gestellt und davor einen niedrigen Tisch, auf dem man wunderbar Bierflaschen, Chipstüten und vor allem die eigenen Füße platzieren konnte. Zwei schon ein wenig abgenutzte Sessel machten die Sitzecke perfekt. Ansonsten gab es in diesem großen, hellen Raum nur noch zwei Bücherregale und den Esstisch mit seinen drei Stühlen, alles aus demselben fremdartigen, schwärzlichen Holz. Sirius behauptete, er habe all seine Möbel im Sperrmüll aufgelesen –

James hatte mal darüber nachgedacht und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es in dem Haus, in dem Sirius aufgewachsen war und von dem er nie sprach, wohl zu viele Möbel gegeben haben musste. Und vermutlich auch zu wenige Fenster –

Sein Blick registrierte ein paar schwache Brandflecken auf dem Boden, genau da, wo Sirius um Mitternacht dieses fürchterliche Gebräu angezündet hatte, das sich dann erwartungsgemäß als ungenießbar herausgestellt hatte. Während er zu einem der Bücherregale hinüberschlenderte, in denen er schon oft Überraschendes gefunden hatte, fiel ihm etwas ein. „Ist Jenna noch da?", rief er beiläufig in Richtung Küche. Bei Sirius konnte man nie wissen. Und James fand die Vorstellung nicht so lustig, plötzlich in eine spärlich bekleidete Freundin hineinzurennen, die mit _ihm_ nun gar nicht gerechnet hatte –

„Nee."

„Hattet ihr Krach?"

„Neugierig, Potter?"

„Weißt du doch."

„Also, _ich_ hatte keinen Krach", sagte Sirius und kam aus der Küche herüber. In einer Hand hielt er eine Flasche mit schwarzem Inhalt. „Aber ich glaube, sie sieht das anders." Er sah über James' Schulter in das Buch, das dieser gerade in den Händen hielt. „Was hast du da?"

„_De Animagis_!", antwortete James, der das Buch erstaunt aufgeschlagen hatte. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du das hast! Ich dachte, es ist kaum zu kriegen!"

„Stimmt auch", sagte Sirius und runzelte die Stirn. „Aber vor zwei Wochen hab ich es zufällig in so einem alten Muggel-Buchladen gefunden, verrückt, was?" Er nahm James das Buch aus den Händen und schloss es behutsam. „Dass du ausgerechnet _das_ jetzt aus dem Regal ziehen musstest – es ist dein Geburtstagsgeschenk – ich wollte es noch – na ja, verpacken oder so."

„Oh – das ist – hey, Sirius – das ist –"

Sirius sah mit einem boshaften Lächeln in das überraschte Gesicht. „Jetzt nicht mehr. Jetzt hast du es ja schon gesehen. Ich werde es – sagen wir, Pete schenken. Der hat als nächster Geburtstag."

„Das machst du _nicht_, Blödmann!"

„Und ob!" Er hielt das Buch fest und sah James herausfordernd an. „Es sei denn –"

„Es sei denn _was_? Was muss ich tun? Den Spülkram erledigen? Die alte Kiste putzen? Der Bellerton ein paar nette Lügen über dich erzählen? Oder Jenna klar machen, was für ein toller Typ du eigentlich sein könntest, wenn du nicht zufällig Sirius Black wärst?" Aber wenn man ihn da so sah, mit seinen lockigen Haaren, mit diesem mutwilligen Grinsen im Gesicht und den weißen Zähnen, die ihn so gesund und lebendig aussehen ließen – nee, Sirius musste man jedenfalls keiner Frau erst schmackhaft machen! Und dazu brauchte er nicht mal einen sexy Pullover –

„Schon gut, Potter", sagte Sirius mit einer Spur von Kühle, die unter dem Grinsen kaum auffiel – James hörte das nur, weil er ihn so gut kannte. Sirius stellte das Buch sorgfältig ins Regal zurück und ging dann ziemlich abrupt wieder hinüber in die Küche. Murmelte irgendwas von der Suppe – zumindest glaubte James, so etwas verstanden zu haben. Er seufzte. War der jetzt sauer? Manchmal konnte Sirius auch ganz schön anstrengend sein. Wer weiß, was da nun wieder mit dieser Jenna war! Warum hatte er auch so was Blödes sagen müssen –

Er folgte ihm in die Küche. „Kann doch kaum schon angebrannt sein, oder?"

Sirius antwortete nicht. Reglos stand er inmitten der Trümmer des Geburtstagsessens vor dem alten Herd, den seine Hauswirtin gestiftet hatte, und starrte in den Topf. Die Flasche hielt er immer noch in der Hand.

„Was ist los?", wiederholte James freundlich und blieb neben ihm stehen. „Trinkst du da etwa dieses widerliche Zeug von gestern? Schlehensaft, oder was das war?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. Irgendwas stimmte da eindeutig nicht. „Gibt's ein Problem? Was hast du denn, Mann?", fragte James verwirrt.

Sirius knallte den Deckel auf den Topf und die Flasche zwischen die anderen daneben und schaltete dann den Herd mit einer endgültigen Bewegung aus. „Nichts", knurrte er und verließ die Kochnische. Als er sich an James vorbeidrängte, riskierte der noch eine Frage: „Kein Essen also?"

„Du machst mich wahnsinnig, Potter."

James folgte ihm. „Und du bist gerade ein bisschen unheimlich. Bescheuert? Unheimlich bescheuert?"

Sirius war mitten im Zimmer stehen geblieben. Finster starrte er auf den sonnengefleckten Boden und schien mit irgendeinem Gedanken zu ringen.

„Hätte ich das Buch nicht –", begann James, aber dann unterbrach er sich. Quatsch. So zickig war Sirius nicht. Nicht einmal, wenn ihm etwas über die Leber gelaufen war. „Sag schon!"

Sirius drehte sich zu ihm um und warf ihm einen seltsamen, abschätzenden Blick zu.


	4. Kapitel 2 Eine Einladung wird angenommen

**2. Eine Einladung wird angenommen**

_**Wilt thou unkind thus reave me of my heart –?**_

„Wir haben uns getrennt", sagte er dann einfach. „Jenna und ich, meine ich. Letzte Nacht."

„Das tut mir leid", gab James ebenso prompt wie gedankenlos zurück. Besonders überraschend fand er das nicht. Bei Sirius kam das alle paar Monate vor, und normalerweise ging es von ihm aus. Diesmal schien es allerdings doch etwas anders gewesen zu sein, denn Sirius sah ihn immer noch so komisch an.

„Soll ich dir sagen, warum?", fragte er mit einem Grinsen, das James eher an ein Zähnefletschen erinnerte. Auf einmal hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen. Wenn Sirius so aussah, hatte er meistens etwas vor, das ihm das Genick brechen konnte.

„Äh – nein, das muss nicht unbedingt sein, Sirius – du weißt ja, wie sehr ich Diskretion und Anstand schätze –"

Aber Sirius ging nicht auf seinen Ton ein. Er sah immer noch so aus, als wollte er sich im nächsten Moment mit einem Salto aus dem Fenster stürzen. Vielleicht hatte er nicht einmal gehört, was James gesagt hatte. Er lachte spöttisch. „Ich hab sie mit dem falschen Namen angeredet. Gekonnt, was? Gelungene Sache!"

„Na ja", sagte James ein bisschen zögernd. Wollte der da jetzt wirklich eine Antwort drauf?! „Ich will ja nichts sagen – aber ehrlich, mich wundert's viel mehr, dass dir das nicht schon früher mal passiert ist."

Sirius sah ihn immer noch an, und der spöttische Ausdruck verließ langsam sein Gesicht. Und dann – James konnte es regelrecht aufblitzen sehen in seinen Augen – _sprang_ er. „Genau! Das hätte längst passieren müssen, da hast du völlig Recht!", sagte er mit plötzlicher Wildheit in James' fassungsloses Gesicht hinein. „Ich hab sie mit _deinem_ Namen angeredet, James! Kapierst du's? Ich hab mit ihr im Bett gelegen und sie _James_ genannt, und das war irgendwie ein verdammt ungünstiger Zeitpunkt!"

James war zurückgewichen und stand nun wie erstarrt vor dem Bücherregal. Vielleicht hoffte etwas in ihm, dass er unsichtbar werden würde oder dass er das hier einfach irgendwie ignorieren konnte. Aus Sirius' Gesicht war alle Wildheit geschwunden. „Sag mir, dass du mich verstehst", sagte er tonlos und blass bis in die Lippen. „Dass du verstehst, wovon ich rede."

_Damals, die Sache in dieser Mondnacht. Der Morgen danach im Schlafsaal – so lang verdrängt, schließlich fast wirklich vergessen. Beinahe, jedenfalls._

_Und sein Ausrasten nach der Abschlussfeier in Hogwarts – _

„Bitte!"

James schüttelte ein wenig den Kopf. Es war keine Verneinung, eher der Versuch, die Situation abzuwehren. In seiner Verlegenheit griff er nach dem nächstbesten Gegenstand im Regal neben sich. Das war eine winzige, uralte Butterbierflasche, die Sirius aus den _Drei Besen_ in Hogsmeade hatte, wie James wusste. Er ließ sie auf seiner Handfläche hin- und herrollen, wieder und wieder. Hauptsache, er musste Sirius nicht ansehen. Am liebsten wäre er davongelaufen und hätte sich irgendwo versteckt, wie ein kleiner Junge. Er hätte sich die Ohren zugehalten und sogar die Augen zugekniffen. Aber dazu hatte er Sirius zu gern. Und so stand er da, fühlte, wie allmählich ein Brennen sein ganzes Gesicht überzog, und hörte seinen eigenen hastigen, dumpfen Herzschlag.

„Du – weißt es", krächzte Sirius. „Du _musst_ das wissen. Nach all den Jahren!"

James starrte auf die kleine Flasche und hatte das Gefühl, dass der Boden unter seinen Füßen nachgab. Nun war es also vorbei. Das war das Ende. Das unwiderrufliche Ende ihrer Freundschaft. Warum hatte der damit anfangen müssen?! Er konnte einfach nichts sagen, konnte ihn nicht einmal ansehen. Ließ nur dieses Fläschchen auf seiner Hand rollen, hin und her, das hatte was geradezu Hypnotisierendes –

Auf einmal machte Sirius einen Schritt auf ihn zu und riss es ihm aus der Hand. Dann stellte er es auf das Bord zurück. „Lass das!", rief er, und es klang, als drücke ihm jemand den Hals zu. „Mach das nicht auch noch kaputt."

_Er_ sollte nichts kaputtmachen?! Das war ja wohl eine –

James blickte empört auf und sah dann, auch wenn Sirius das Gesicht schnell von ihm abwandte, mit einem echten Schockgefühl, dass seine Lippen zuckten. Sein Ärger zerplatzte wie eine Luftblase. Verfluchter _Mist_. Jetzt musste er wohl doch irgendwas sagen. Oder tun. Oh verdammt. Er wollte nur weg von hier. Oder vielleicht im Boden versinken. „Komm schon, Sirius!", sagte er schließlich und fasste ihn am Arm. Vielleicht hatte das besänftigend klingen sollen, aber es kam heiser und angespannt heraus. „Lass doch!"

Blitzartig ging es ihm durch den Kopf: Wenn's wirklich so schlimm für mich wäre, wär' ich doch jetzt abgehauen. Ich hätt ihn nicht noch – angefasst und was zu ihm gesagt! Wenn's _wirklich_ so ein Schock für mich wäre –

Prüfte dann ernsthaft seine Gefühle. Und kam sich lächerlich dabei vor. Immer noch hatte er die Hand auf Sirius' Unterarm. War das nun anders als vorher? Es war eben Sirius. Sein Arm, unter diesem dünnen Pullover. Diesem warum-auch-immer-sexy Pullover –

Himmel, er war keine Frau. Er musste diesen ganzen Quatsch nicht verstehen. Warum sollte es ihn kümmern, wie andere diese Situation verstehen mochten? Es waren ja nur sie beide hier, richtig? Und Sirius – Sirius war neben Lily der wichtigste Mensch für ihn.

Das war wie eine volle Breitseite in den Magen. Er sah auf, mit dem Gefühl, dass der Boden noch einmal unter ihm schwankte. Vielleicht ahnte er schon in diesem Moment –

Sirius hielt den Blick auf die Hand gesenkt, die seinen Arm berührte. „Ich musste das sagen. _Ein_mal", sagte er plötzlich. Und dann brach es in sich überstürzenden, zersplitterten Sätzen aus ihm heraus. „Ich will das so einfach nicht mehr! Immer so tun als –! Wenn du da bist – manchmal kann ich kaum atmen – ich mach nicht mehr mit! Ich glaub, ich will dich nicht mehr sehen! Ich hau hier ab!"

James ließ diesen Ausbruch reglos über sich ergehen. Er versuchte gerade, in sich selbst zu verschwinden –

„Sag was, James!", flüsterte Sirius schließlich.

„Mir – mir fällt nichts ein", flüsterte der zurück. Auf keinen Fall konnte man diese Unterhaltung auch noch laut führen. „Keine Ahnung von dem, was los ist. Aber – aber ich will nicht, dass du weggehst." Er konnte sein Herz in den Ohren hämmern hören vor Verlegenheit. Wie waren sie bloß dahin geraten? Jetzt auf einmal? Und was sollten sie jetzt nur tun?

„Vergiss es einfach", murmelte Sirius.

„Versuch ich gerade." Ein wackliger Versuch, diese Szene ins Lächerliche zu ziehen. Dummerweise gerade in dem Moment, in dem er die Träne an Sirius' Nase entlanglaufen und dann auf den Boden tropfen sah.

Das war's, dachte etwas in ihm. Das war zu viel. Mir reicht es. Das kann er nicht machen! Er konnte diese Gedanken _hören_, in einer keifenden, beleidigten Altmännerstimme, die er nicht einmal kannte. War richtig komisch.

„Okay", sagte Sirius und wischte sich beiläufig mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht. „Wie wär's jetzt mit – Kaffee?" Aber er ging nicht zur Küche, sondern auf die breite Fensterfront zu und blieb da dann einfach stehen.

Kaffee?! Oh Mann.

„Soll ich nicht lieber gehen?", fragte James unsicher. Im Augenblick war er froh, wenn er ihm nicht in die Augen sehen musste. Aber obwohl er eigentlich nichts lieber getan hätte, als so weit wie möglich von hier zu fliehen, wollte er Sirius irgendwie auch nicht so zurücklassen. Diese verdammte Träne eben. Seinetwegen. Die hatte er sich nicht eingebildet. Er hätte sie sogar noch auf dem Fußboden wiederfinden können.

Sirius. Sein bester Freund. Das war einfach nicht zum Aushalten. Und deshalb ging er zögernd zu ihm hinüber. „Was – was kann ich denn tun? Was – erwartest du denn jetzt von mir?", fragte er schüchtern und sah dann in die blendende Helle hinaus. Und gerade, als James sicher war, dass sie den Rest des Tages in peinlichem Schweigen nebeneinander hier vor dem Fenster verbringen würden, drehte Sirius sich zu ihm um. Sein Grinsen war zu breit, und da lauerte auch wieder der Blick von vorhin in seinen Augenwinkeln – dieser _Ich-spring-kopfüber-aus-dem-Fenster-und-werde-fliegen_-Blick. James wurde es noch unbehaglicher zumute.

„Hast du Mut, Potter?", fragte Sirius. „Ich meine, _richtigen_ Mut?"

Und ja, die Träne _war_ da gewesen. In lächerlicher Deutlichkeit sah James die Nässe an seinen Wimpern.

„Dann komm mit mir. Nur dieses eine Mal!" Damit ging er einfach zur Tür, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen. Dreist wie immer – wie machte er das bloß? Er öffnete die Tür, und bevor er hindurchging, reckte er auf einmal beide Arme hoch und schlug mit den Händen gegen die Wand über dem Türrahmen.

Und obwohl James genau verstand, dass es viel mehr eine Bitte war als die unverschämte Herausforderung, nach der es klang, war doch dies der Moment, in dem sich die Dinge verschoben. Oder auch einfach nur wieder zurechtrückten – so, wie sie immer gewesen waren: Sirius, der ihn führte, der ihn mit sich riss, auf welche Wege auch immer –

Dieser hier führte, wie sich herausstellte, nur durch die kleine Diele hinüber ins andere Zimmer –

Er war schon früher in diesem Raum gewesen, in diesem erstaunlich leeren Zimmer, in dem es keine Bilder an den Wänden gab, keine Teppiche auf dem Holzboden und keine Vorhänge vor den beiden Fenstern, die den Blick ganz freigaben auf die kahlen Baumkronen in Hof und Garten und den blassblauen, vogelflugdurchkreuzten Himmel darüber. Es gab keinen Schrank und neben dem breiten, niedrigen Bett keinen Nachttisch. Es gab nichts weiter außer den beiden wuchtigen alten Seekisten an der einen Wand, in denen Sirius seine Kleidung und den meisten anderen persönlichen Kram aufbewahrte.

Gestern Abend noch hatten sie sich albernd und lachend und vielleicht ein bisschen betrunken hier hereingeflüchtet, Remus, Sirius und er, weil der Großteil der übrigen Gäste im Wohnzimmer laute Musik angestellt hatte und zu tanzen begann. Die drei waren mitten in einer Partie Karten, die sie unbedingt zu Ende bringen wollten. James, der auch nicht gerade nüchtern war, hatte sich lachend auf den Boden gelegt, während Remus die Karten neu ausgab und Sirius sich auf sein Bett fallen ließ und seine Schuhe ins Zimmer kickte. Einer davon verfehlte James' linkes Ohr nur um Millimeter –

Aber jetzt – jetzt stand James hier in der Tür und sah in das lichtdurchflutete Zimmer, vor dessen halb geöffneten Fenstern er auf graubraunen Ästen den Schnee sehen konnte, und es war, als könnte er seine Füße nicht dazu bringen, weiterzugehen. Sirius war an ihm vorbeigegangen und sah sich nun nach ihm um. Das Sonnenlicht lag auf seinem schwarzen Haar und ließ sein Gesicht auf einmal hager und hungrig aussehen. James sah, wie die Staubfünkchen um ihn herum in der Sonne auffunkelten.

Es war diese völlig sinnlose Geste eben an der Tür gewesen – die hatte ihn dazu verführt, ihm einfach zu folgen. Wie er da die Arme hochgereckt hatte, die Art, wie er gegen die Wand geschlagen hatte – zum Teufel mit der Welt! Ich geh nur _meinen_ Weg! James hätte gewettet, dass er dabei dasselbe wegwerfende Grinsen im Gesicht gehabt hatte, mit dem er sich früher über die meisten Regeln in Hogwarts hinwegzusetzen pflegte.

Als Sirius bemerkte, dass James noch immer in der Tür stand, kam er zu ihm zurück und blieb vor ihm stehen. Er war fast einen Kopf größer als James, und sein unverfrorenes Selbstbewusstsein hätte einen schon auf die Palme bringen können. Wenn nicht – ja, wenn James nicht mehr von ihm gewusst hätte als das –

„Komm herein, James", sagte Sirius leise. „Heute werde ich dir keinen Schuh an den Kopf werfen."

Da musste er lachen, ein komisches, unsicheres kleines Lachen. Aber er kam herein, und mitten in dieser sonnenhellen Leere kam er in Sirius' Arme. „_Einmal_", sagte er. „Dieses eine Mal, Sirius. Also, jetzt bin ich hier. Und was willst du jetzt tun?"


	5. Kapitel 3: Die geheime Formel

**3. Die geheime Formel**

_**Clear or cloudy –**_

Sirius' Arme hatten sich mit beängstigender Heftigkeit um ihn geschlossen.

Was mach ich hier?, fragte er sich geschockt, während er versuchte, dieser plötzlichen Umarmung keinen kränkenden Widerstand entgegenzusetzen – und sich doch ein bisschen davon zu distanzieren. Zu spät erinnerte er sich, dass man gegen Sirius kaum eine Chance hatte, wenn er sich irgendwas in den Kopf setzte. Was hab ich mir gedacht dabei – lass ihn ein bisschen rummachen, wenn's ihm dann besser geht – _oder was_?!

Aber er hatte nicht nachgedacht. Er war ihm einfach gefolgt. Wenn Zeit dafür gewesen wäre, hätte er sich vielleicht gefragt, was ihn dazu brachte, mit ihm zu kommen. Mitleid etwa? Niemals. Betroffenheit vielleicht. Neugier auch. Die Unfähigkeit, einer Herausforderung zu widerstehen. Und sogar etwas so Prosaisches wie Gewohnheit – man folgte Sirius eben, wenn er einem etwas zeigen wollte. Aber darunter, ganz tief darunter musste es noch etwas geben, ein Fünkchen, das früher schon einmal aufgeflackert war – in seltenen Momenten, an den langen, trägen Sommernachmittagen vielleicht, damals auf der Gartenmauer in Godric's Hollow. Man war nicht so lange miteinander befreundet, konnte einander nicht so nahe sein, wie sie es waren, ohne den anderen jemals als körperliches Wesen wahrzunehmen – mit all dem, was Menschen an anderen Menschen anspricht, unabhängig vom Geschlecht.

Aber _nachgedacht_ – nein, nachgedacht hatte er darüber nicht. Das tat er erst später, als er verzweifelt versuchte, das zu verstehen, was an diesem Tag geschehen war.

Jetzt blieb ihm nur, sich irgendwie hier hindurch zu lavieren. Ohne feige zu sein. Ohne ihn zu beleidigen. Nichts in seinem bisherigen Leben hatte ihn auf so etwas vorbereitet.

Sirius hatte gar nichts gesagt. Ohne James loszulassen – James, den er endlich, endlich gefangen hatte! – ging er rückwärts zu seinem Bett, ließ sich auf die Kante sinken und zog ihn mit sich, auf seinen Schoß herunter. James hob den Kopf nicht, bis Sirius ihn schließlich an den Haaren nach hinten zog und ihn so zwang, ihn anzusehen. Er nahm ihm die Brille vom Gesicht und legte sie beiseite. Dann schob er seine Arme unter den seinen hindurch und zog ihn wieder an sich.

James kämpfte derweil um seine Fassung. Das war doch lächerlich! Zu sehen, wie seine Beine in der dunkelgrauen Anzughose – seiner besten und formellsten – sich so ungelenk um Sirius' Hüften legten – das war einfach nur lächerlich. Er war so verlegen! Die Oberseiten seiner schwarzen Schuhe – auch die seine besten – schabten unbequem auf dem Holz der Bettkante. Das war doch alles total verrückt. Und irgendwie _schämte_ er sich auch so. Was wollte der denn jetzt von ihm? Erotische Gefühle? Die würde _er_ in dieser Haltung jedenfalls ganz bestimmt nicht entwickeln –

Aber Sirius hielt ihn nur ganz still in den Armen und sah zu ihm auf. Er wirkte überhaupt nicht verwirrt und auch nicht verlegen, und James war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihn deshalb bewunderte oder ob es ihn wütend machte. Dann sah er, wie der Pullover über Sirius' Brust kaum merklich im Rhythmus seines Herzschlags zitterte, und das entwaffnete ihn. Nein, mehr noch, es rührte ihn. Trotzdem gelang es ihm nicht, sich in diese Situation hineinzufinden. Nur zögernd und widerstrebend sah er in das emporgewandte Gesicht, das ihm so vertraut war.

Ja, Sirius war schön. Das hatte er immer gewusst, aber es hatte ihm nie etwas bedeutet. Als er ihn aber jetzt ansah, da schien sein Blick plötzlich eine Menge Einzelheiten zu erfassen, die er bisher nie beachtet hatte: Die feinen Härchen, die rund um den Haaransatz flach wie ein zartes Fell an Stirn und Schläfen anlagen, da, wo sein schwarzes Haar jetzt nach hinten zurückfiel. Die glatte, helle Haut, die sich über den Wangenknochen spannte, pingelig rasiert wie immer. (Er mochte hemdsärmelig und barfuß und mit ungekämmtem Haar herumlaufen, aber rasiert war er, seit es nötig geworden war, irgendwie immer.) Die Höhlungen seiner Wangen, die gerade, lange Nase und das harsche Kinn – all das strahlte Energie und Kompromisslosigkeit aus, war ohne jede feminine Lieblichkeit und doch auf eine Weise schön, die sich James in diesem Moment zum ersten Mal direkt mitteilte. Hier, in diesem Moment, mit Sirius' Armen so fest und unmissverständlich um sich, sah er zum ersten Mal eine Aufforderung in dieser Schönheit. Es nahm der Situation – auf dem Schoß eines Mannes zu kauern – plötzlich die Absurdität und gab ihr stattdessen eine bestürzende Gefährlichkeit.

„Hast du das schon mal gemacht?", fragte er schließlich, nicht nur, um das Schweigen zu brechen.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, ohne den Blick von ihm zu wenden. „Nicht mit einem Mann", sagte er leise.

„Also, dass du es reihenweise mit Frauen machst, wusste ich schon", gab James zurück.

Sirius lächelte, ein kleines raubtierhaftes Lächeln. „Es warst immer nur du", sagte er einfach. „Es geht nicht um Mann oder Frau. Es ging immer nur um dich."

Das verschlug James die Sprache wieder. In die Stille des Zimmers drang vom Hof das _krsch-krsch_ des Besens, mit dem Ernestine Bellerton den Schnee wegfegte. Ich sollte gehen, dachte er verwirrt. Vielleicht kann ich noch –

Aber er konnte schon nicht mehr.

Schließlich sagte er mit einem hilflosen Auflachen: „Aber ich bin doch nun mal – ein Mann."

„Ich hab das nicht übersehen", erwiderte Sirius und berührte mit seinen Fingern sacht James' Augenbraue und Schläfe. „Alles, was zählt, ist, dass du jetzt hier bist."

James wich den Fingern vorsichtig aus. „Wann – ich meine wann – wann hast du – angefangen, _das_ zu denken? _So_ zu denken – über – über mich, meine ich?" Will ich das wirklich wissen? Wenn es mir die Erinnerung kaputtmacht – an ihn, an Hogwarts – an unsere Freundschaft?

Aber hier war er, auf Sirius' Schoß, auf seinem Bett, bereit, ihm für dieses eine Mal zu folgen, wohin immer er ihn führen mochte – hier war er, gefangen in seinen Armen und sah in seine Augen. Wenn dies nicht die Stunde der Wahrheit war, würde sie niemals kommen.

Sirius' Hand glitt von seiner Wange in sein Haar, und widerstrebend registrierte James, dass diese Berührung eine prickelnde Spur hinterließ.

„Weiß nicht. Irgendwie – immer schon. Glaub ich. Aber damals – damals, als du mit Snape aus dem Gang unter der Peitschenden Weide herauskamst – weißt du noch? Als du wegen _dem_ weggehen wolltest. Da _wusste_ ich's. Da wusst' ich, dass –"

„Was?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. Für einen Moment lehnte er sein Gesicht an James' Brust. „Ich würd es dir gern zeigen", murmelte er. Und fing an, ihm das Hemd zu öffnen, Knopf um Knopf, bis er es schließlich von seinen Schultern schob. Die Manschetten vergaß er, oder er ließ sie absichtlich geschlossen; James wusste es nicht. Vielleicht gefiel es ihm einfach, ihn auf diese Weise in seinem eigenen Hemd gefesselt zu sehen –

Auf jeden Fall war es seltsam passend – gefangen und lächerlich. Lächerlich – und gefangen. „Es muss wohl wirklich sein, oder?", fragte er, während er verlegen in das Gesicht seines Freundes hinunterblickte.

„_Ich schwör' es feierlich_ …", zitierte Sirius mit einem dunklen Lachen. „Du weißt schon. Vertrau mir, James."

„Dass du _wo_rauf aus bist? Dir vertrauen – bin ich verrückt?!", flüsterte James. Ihm schlug das Herz jetzt tief hinten im Hals und bedrängte seine Kehle. Das Groteske der Situation rückte noch weiter in den Hintergrund, ohne dass er hätte sagen können, warum. Die kühle Schneeluft, die durch das Fenster kam und seinen nackten Oberkörper berührte, hatte auch was damit zu tun. Hab das T-Shirt drunter vergessen, heut Morgen, dachte er. Konnte ja nicht wissen, dass es schneien würde –

Er versuchte, Sirius' Blick auszuweichen. Streifte endlich die störenden Schuhe von den Füßen und stellte verwirrt fest, dass er damit dem Fortgang dieser Szene zugestimmt hatte – wie immer der aussehen mochte. Blickte schließlich angestrengt auf die versengten Fasern vorne auf Sirius' Pullover und wäre fast aufgesprungen, als Sirius seine Füße berührte.

„Die Socken, Mann", flüsterte er und sah grinsend zu ihm auf, während er ihm die Socken von den Füßen rupfte. James musste lachen, und in seinen Ohren klang es verwirrt und ein bisschen ängstlich. Sirius, der formelle Kleidung eigentlich so viel eleganter tragen konnte als er, hasste Krawatten, hegte eine intensive Abneigung gegen Schuhe und Strümpfe und hatte zu Knöpfen und sonstigen Verschlüssen ein – na ja, ein sehr _lässiges_ Verhältnis. So war es gewesen, solange James ihn kannte.

Gerade als er dachte, dass seine nackten Füße unter der grauen Anzughose noch viel peinlicher aussahen als vorher, legte Sirius seine Hände um sein Gesicht und zog es zu sich heran. Schlagartig war sie zurück, die Erinnerung an den Kuss damals. Nur, dass er diesmal hellwach war und alle seine Sinne beisammen hatte – und es doch geschehen ließ. Diesmal kein Überfall. Eher die Rückkehr an einen Ort, der einem lieb und teuer ist. Sirius küsste ihn sacht und langsam und so, als hätte er das seither tausendmal in seiner Fantasie getan. Seine Lippen, sein Mund schmeckten schwach nach Johannisbeersaft.

Hatte etwas in ihm genau darauf gewartet? Auf eine Wiederholung des Kusses von damals? Auf eine Gelegenheit, noch einmal nachzufühlen, was ihn für Tage in eine Verwirrung gestürzt hatte, die er sich nicht einmal eingestehen konnte? James vergaß, dass er sich blöd vorkam und komisch aussehen musste mit dem herumschlappenden Hemd über der peinlich seriösen Hose, wie er da halb saß, halb kniete auf dem Schoß des Mannes, der bis eben noch sein bester Freund gewesen war. Stattdessen fühlte er sich dahinschmelzen unter seinem Kuss. Ließ fürs Erste seine Vorbehalte zurück, sein übriges Leben, seine Auffassung von der Ordnung der Dinge – und gab Antwort.

Sirius hatte sich mit ihm umgedreht und ihn dann hintenüber gedrängt, bis er lag, und kauerte nun selbst zwischen James angezogenen Knien.

„Mach sie auf, ja?", bat James heiser und hielt ihm seine Handgelenke in den zugeknöpften Manschetten hin. Sirius löste die kleinen goldenen Manschettenknöpfe mit dem Wappen von Hogwarts darauf – James hatte sie, wie alle Mitglieder des siegreichen Quidditch-Teams, im Abschlussjahr als besondere Auszeichnung bekommen und sie in Ehren gehalten, obwohl er immer noch fand, dass die Ehrung nicht ausgerechnet in Manschettenknöpfen hätte bestehen müssen. Jetzt sah er sie in Sirius' langen, gebräunten Fingern aufblitzen – und das war das letzte, was er je von ihnen sah. Sirius steckte sie nach kurzem Zögern in eine Tasche seiner Jeans. Dann zog er sich mit einer raschen Bewegung den schwarzen Pullover über den Kopf und warf ihn zur Seite.

Die Art, wie sein Haar dabei in Unordnung geraten war und nun durcheinander um sein scharf geschnittenes Gesicht stand, hätte komisch sein müssen, aber sie war es nicht. James hatte das Spiel seiner Armmuskeln gesehen; für einen Moment das dichte schwarze Haar unter seinen Armen. Seine Brust war breit und ganz glatt, mit winzigen dunkelbraunen Brustwarzen. Ihm gefiel die Art, wie sein Hals zwischen den Nackensehnen und der deutlich geschwungenen Linie seines Schlüsselbeins saß, die in die festen Wölbungen seiner Oberarmmuskeln auslief.

Sirius sah seinen Blick. Mit einem Lächeln beugte er sich über James, stützte die Hände neben seinen Ohren auf das Kissen und hing so ganz dicht, doch ohne ihn zu berühren, über seinem angespannten Körper. Eine lange Schmauchspur zog sich über seinen rechten Unterarm – da hatte ihn gestern die Stichflamme der Punschexplosion erwischt. James fühlte sich blitzartig an den vergangenen Abend erinnert. Lily, wie sie mit skeptischem Blick ihr Glas hob, um das Gebräu zu probieren –

Als Sirius' Wange an seinem Gesicht entlangstreifte, meldete sich sein Bewusstsein zurück. Es war einfach zu viel. Es gab da eine Grenze. Oder? Er würde das hier nicht durchhalten. Er liebte Lily. Er war _verheiratet_. Wie konnte Sirius ihm nur so was zumuten? „Ich – ich kann das nicht!", sagte er geradezu verzweifelt. „Ich kann das einfach nicht!"

„Nur heute, James", flüsterte Sirius an seiner Wange. Wie eine Beschwörungsformel. Ein Zauberspruch – „Nur dieses eine Mal!"

James schloss die Augen. Warum blieb er trotzdem? Warum _wollte_ etwas in ihm bleiben?

Vielleicht wenn er sich vorstellte, dass dies eine Frau –

Nase neben Nase. Eine Haarsträhne fiel ihm über die Augen, als Sirius sich noch tiefer über ihn beugte. Mit der Zungenspitze unerwartet in seine Ohrmuschel tupfte – James zuckte zusammen und sog scharf den Atem ein. Sirius war schon wieder fort, aber die Berührung war wie ein Schlag durch seine ganze linke Körperhälfte gegangen. Unwillkürlich hatte er die Hände gehoben – sie schienen ohne sein Zutun nach Sirius greifen zu wollen – im letzten Moment hielt er inne.

Sirius' Gesicht war nun so dicht über dem seinen, dass sich der vertraute Anblick auflöste in lauter Einzelansichten: die Augen, irgendwie viel heller, als sie ihm sonst erschienen waren, fast durchsichtig, von langen, kräftig gebogenen Wimpern umgeben – _schön_, und niemals hätten das die Augen einer Frau sein können – der Mund, ganz leicht geöffnet, und auch hier diese geschwungene Linie, wie er sie eben in seinem Schlüsselbein, seinen Armen, seinen Wimpern entdeckt hatte – das schien die geheime Formel des Sirius Black zu sein – was für ein bescheuerter Gedanke – ja, und in seinen Augenbrauen war sie auch – in seinem Lächeln –

„Was ist?", fragte Sirius mit diesem Anflug von Lächeln, der seine Augen ein winziges bisschen schmaler machte.

Nein, niemals eine Frau! Niemals ein Frauenlächeln – und wie man die Zähne weiß im Dämmerdunkel hinter seinen Lippen aufschimmern sehen konnte – ruhende Waffen, im Augenblick sicher verwahrt, aber bereit, bereit –

James schüttelte den Kopf, wollte die seltsame Verstrickung abwerfen, die sich über ihn gelegt hatte. Er schluckte und hörte, wie es in seiner Kehle knackte. Als der lächelnde Mund den seinen berührte, seufzte er auf. Dann waren seine Hände auf Sirius' Rücken, bevor er sie noch einmal daran hindern konnte. Glitten vorsichtig, versuchsweise über die feste, breite Fläche seines Nackens – so unvertraut breit, auch das so anders als bei einer Frau – es gab kein Entkommen für seine Vorstellungskraft – und wollte er das überhaupt noch: entkommen?

Aber da war er schon wieder fort, der warme, glatte Rücken, die Haarsträhnen, die sein Gesicht gekitzelt hatten. James fühlte mit einem ungläubigen Entsetzen, dass er enttäuscht war. Warum denn – warum blieb der denn jetzt nicht mal da, wo er gerade –

Sirius hatte sich aufgesetzt. Er nahm James' Brille, die schon halb unter dem Kissen verschwunden war, und legte sie auf den Boden vor dem Bett. Dann saß er da, ein Bein lang ausgestreckt auf der Bettkante, das andere in einer Art halbem Schneidersitz an sich gezogen, und sah auf James hinunter. Sein Lächeln war verblasst, und er atmete schneller. James konnte die Bewegungen über seine Brust, seinen Bauch gehen sehen, der nun, als Sirius da so leicht gekrümmt neben ihm saß, ein Muster aus flachen Falten zeigte. Es erinnerte ihn an den welligen Sandgrund eines Baches – die geschwungene Linie, auch hier –

In dieser Krümmung lag Verwundbarkeit. Diese Erkenntnis überkam James wie eine Offenbarung. Sirius war so stark, so unangreifbar, selbst in dieser Situation noch so sicher. War so schön! Und doch konnte James in seinem Dahocken, in den geneigten Schultern, in der angespannten Krümmung seiner Brust plötzlich etwas sehen, das wie die Ankündigung von Schmerz war – und zwar nicht von _seinem_, James', Schmerz, um den es ihm hier bisher allein gegangen war – war denn nicht schließlich _er_ derjenige, der hier etwas riskierte, bei diesem Spiel, das ihm wie eine Mutprobe angetragen worden war? Bei diesem Spiel, mit dem er sich zu etwas bereit fand, das eigentlich überhaupt nicht in sein Lebenskonzept passte – das die Ordnung seines Lebens sogar empfindlich stören konnte?

Aber jetzt wurde ihm plötzlich klar: _Er_ würde Sirius verletzen, _so_ war es. Er hatte ihn schon verletzt, ohne sein Dazutun vielleicht, aber was half das, was änderte es am Ergebnis – er würde Sirius verletzen, die geschwungenen Linien vielleicht zerstören –

Würde ihm das Herz brechen – das war der Satz, der ihm auf einmal durch den Kopf ging, die altmodische, kitschige Phrase, die doch so genau passte. „Sirius!", sagte er drängend. „Wir – wir sollten nicht – sollten doch lieber nicht –"

Sirius hörte den veränderten Ton in seiner Stimme, und der berührte ihn seltsam. Da war etwas, das nach ihm griff. Überrascht sah er in James' Augen und entdeckte die Liebe darin, die Sorge, für die es doch schon lange zu spät war –

Er war die Motte, die ums Licht geflogen war, immer wieder, und wider besseres Wissen. Und jetzt musste er brennen.


	6. Kapitel 4: Brennen

**4. Brennen**

_**Come again, sweet love doth now invite**_

James setzte sich auf. Zum ersten Mal, seit er dieses Zimmer betreten hatte, war er ruhig und beinahe entspannt, hatte er das Gefühl, dass er die Situation doch noch in den Griff bekam. Er würde sein Hemd wieder anziehen und dann aufstehen und gehen. Nein, vielleicht konnte er sogar bleiben und mit Sirius zusammen den Resten seines Geburtstagsessens den Garaus machen. Vielleicht sogar noch das Motorrad –

Da riss Sirius ihn an sich. Die Plötzlichkeit und auch die Kraft, mit der das geschah, machten jede Gegenwehr unmöglich. Er warf ihn auf das Bett zurück und war über ihm, bevor James auch nur Luft holen konnte.

„_James_!", flüsterte er, und er sagte es immer wieder. Schien ihn gar nicht fest, nicht dicht genug an sich pressen zu können. James rang nach Atem und wusste, dass es _das_ war, worauf er gewartet hatte. Noch einmal diese Nähe zu spüren, die zwischen ihnen immer bestanden hatte und für die es doch in Freundschaft allein keinen wirklich angemessenen Ausdruck zu geben schien. Jetzt, da Sirius die Barrieren endgültig umgerissen hatte, war es so einfach –

Jetzt konnte er die Arme um ihn schlingen und ihm endlich einmal so nahe sein, wie er sich ihm fühlte. Einmal das ausdrücken, was er in all den Jahren ihrer Freundschaft nie hatte sagen können. Das hier ging erst mal nicht so sehr um Sex. Es war ein Zusammenkommen, das überraschend war, richtig überwältigend – James hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass ihm das gefehlt hatte. Endlich verstand er, weshalb er geblieben war, weshalb er sich überhaupt erst auf dieses Spiel eingelassen hatte. Vielleicht war es unpassend, aber das war egal. Es war ein Weg, der einzige, den er je gesehen hatte.

Er verstand das, während er da in diese endlose Umarmung mit Sirius verstrickt war, die sie über das ganze Bett trug und die doch noch immer nicht genug war. Er sah das alles mit ganz klarem Blick: dieses Zimmer, aus dem die Sonnenhelle inzwischen geschwunden war, weil draußen die Wolken wieder dicht und grau zusammengerückt waren. Sah sich selbst und Sirius, wie sie aneinandergeklammert über Decken und Kissen rollten, wie sie ein Buch und irgendwelchen Kram zu Boden fegten, der oben am Bettrand gelegen hatte – Jennas Zeug, flüsterte Sirius lachend und küssend zugleich, und James dachte, dass das wohl ein ziemlich überstürzter Aufbruch gewesen sein musste in der letzten Nacht – letzte Nacht, als Sirius noch mit Jenna in diesem Bett gelegen hatte – als er sie mit _James_ angeredet hatte, während er –

Außer bei Lily hatte er niemals zuvor einen solchen Hunger auf die Nähe eines Menschen gespürt wie jetzt. Er konnte nicht genug bekommen von seiner Haut, von dem Gefühl seiner Muskeln, seiner Sehnen und Knochen unter seinen Händen – an seinem ganzen Körper. Von seinem lebendigen, bewegten Gewicht auf sich. Ja, und es war betörend, wie Sirius seinen Namen immer wieder sagte – er, den er noch nie Koseworte hatte aussprechen hören, machte nun seinen Namen dazu.

Aber endlich kamen sie doch wieder zur Ruhe. Sirius hatte seine Arme unter James' Schultern hindurchgeschoben und lag so dicht an ihn geschmiegt, dass James seinen heftigen Herzschlag spüren konnte. Da wusste er, dass es nun genug hätte sein sollen.

Es war so still hier und so kühl. Direkt über Sirius' Schultern konnte er die schneeüberstäubten Zweige vor dem Fenster sehen und das stumpfe, brütende Grau des Winterhimmels dahinter. Und um sie beide herum das zerwühlte Bett; zwischen all dem Schwarz irgendwo sein weißes Hemd, zerknüllt –

Er holte tief Atem. Der leise Duft von Sirius' Haar – wie Thymian und mit Rauch darin, noch von dem brennenden Punsch letzte Nacht – wie sollte man einen Geruch in Worte fassen, ohne Vergleiche zu benutzen? Sirius roch nach Erde, irgendwie nach Sommer, zumindest erinnerte sein Geruch James daran – und wortlos vertraut und bezwingend gesund nach _Mensch_, nach warmer Haut, lebendigem Haar, ein bisschen nach Schweiß. Unverwechselbar ein Mann jedenfalls.

James fühlte, wie ganz langsam ein schwerer, prickelnder Schauer durch seinen ganzen Körper ging und dort alles anzündete. Als Sirius sich leicht auf ihm regte, wusste er die Wahrheit.

Doch. Jetzt war es doch auch Begehren geworden.

Sirius hatte es geschafft, ihn die Grenze vergessen zu lassen, von deren Vorhandensein er fest überzeugt gewesen war – bevor er ihn mit seinen Küssen gefangen genommen hatte. Mit diesen Küssen, die so viel fordernder und unausweichlicher waren, als er das bei Frauen je erlebt hatte (nicht, dass es da so wahnsinnig viele gegeben hätte). Bevor sein Kopf es denken konnte, hatte sein Körper schon entschieden, dass er nun doch wissen wollte, was Sirius sonst noch tun konnte mit ihm.

Noch einmal holte er tief Atem. Sirius hob den Kopf und sah ihn mit einem Blick an, in dem sich Sattheit und Verlangen, schwer wie eine Krankheit, zu einer sonderbaren Verlorenheit mischten. James sah, wie seine Lider flatterten, als er sich von ihm hochstemmte, sich auf seinen Fersen niederließ und James' Hintern auf seinen Schoß zog.

„Die ist dir zu weit", flüsterte Sirius, und wie zum Beweis zog er ihm die graue Hose über die Hüften, ohne sie öffnen zu müssen. Griff noch einmal zurück und nahm auch die Shorts gleich mit, die James darunter trug.

„Hör zu – nein – das ist zu viel – das geht nicht –", protestierte James und passte sich unwillkürlich Sirius' Flüsterton an.

„Und außerdem willst du das gute Stück doch sicher nicht noch mehr verknittern", fuhr Sirius ungerührt fort, während er die Hosenbeine langsam herunterschob. James richtete sich auf den Ellenbogen auf. Er war ziemlich rot geworden. „Sirius! Das –"

Aber da hatte Sirius ihn schon mit einem Ruck ganz von den Hosen befreit. Achtlos schleuderte er sie ins Zimmer. Dann ließ er mit einer langen, genießerischen Bewegung seine Hände an James' nackten Beinen entlanggleiten, bevor er sich die Unterschenkel über die Schultern legte.

„_Sirius_! Bitte, das geht so nicht – das kannst du doch nicht –" Dann keuchte er auf. Sirius hatte sich über ihn gebeugt – und jetzt waren seine Lippen – _dort_. Seine Hände auch. Die strichen dann sacht die Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel hinauf und wieder zurück, während Lippen und Zunge und Zähne das mit ihm machten, was er sich schon eine ganze Weile von Lily wünschte –

Es war zu viel. Und es war zu spät. Und jetzt war ohnehin alles egal –

Zitternd lag er da und ließ Sirius machen, und als der ihm auch noch seine Hände unter den Hintern schob und ihn mit hungrigen Bewegungen zu kneten begann, da ließ er auch das geschehen. Es würde sowieso nicht mehr lange dauern –

Aber dann war der Mund plötzlich weg und eine der Hände ebenfalls. Nein! Der konnte doch jetzt nicht mehr aufhören! Ihn so da liegen lassen! Himmel, er sollte endlich zupacken und die Sache zu Ende bringen! Er öffnete die Augen und versuchte mit verschwimmendem Blick zu erfassen, was los war.

Sirius fummelte mit der einen Hand zwischen den zerwühlten Decken um sie herum. Dann hatte er gefunden, was er suchte, zog seinen Pullover heran und schob ihn James unter den Hintern.

„Was machst du denn bloß?", fragte James mit belegter Stimme.

„Ich will's nur richtig machen", murmelte Sirius, und irgendwie war das wieder komisch, er klang so beschäftigt –

James Blick ging hilfesuchend zum Fenster – dort hinauszusehen, half ihm für Augenblicke, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Und da entdeckte er, dass es draußen wieder schneite: Kleine Flocken, nicht viele, schwebten am Fenster vorbei, das Sirius einzurahmen schien. Er konnte sie gerade noch erkennen ohne seine Brille.

„Es schneit", murmelte er hilflos. Und er selbst fiel doch auch, oder? Das konnte doch gar nicht wirklich sein, was sie hier machten! Er streckte die Hände aus, wie um sich an Sirius festzuhalten. „Sirius – _Sirius_!"

Er musste dieses Fallen einfach stoppen! Noch einmal stemmte er sich dem entgegen, was ihn schon zu überrollen drohte. „Sirius, was soll das werden?" Seine Stimme, brüchig und weit entfernt, klang überhaupt nicht mehr wie seine eigene. „Wie weit willst du denn noch gehen?"

„Den ganzen Weg! Bis zum Ende!" Sagte es mit einem wilden Lächeln, das seine weißen Zähne freigab. Da waren sie, die Waffen, nicht länger in sicherer Verwahrung. „Und sag jetzt nicht, dass du nicht willst!"

„Nein", sagte James. „Sag ich ja gar nicht." Und wie hätte er das auch noch tun können? Aber der Schock hämmerte durch seinen Körper. Hatte er sich wirklich _darauf_ eingelassen? Hilflos sah er zu, wie Sirius nun endlich auch seine Jeans aufknöpfte und sie herunterschob. James hatte Gelegenheit festzustellen, dass er zumindest an diesem Morgen nichts darunter trug. Nebensächlich jetzt –

„Hast du Angst?", fragte Sirius in diesem wilden Flüsterton, als er James' Blick sah.

„Ja! Ja, verdammt, habe ich!", brach es aus James heraus. „Weißt du überhaupt, was du _tust_?"

„Dich lieben! Das wollt ich schon so lange!"

„Aber –"

„Shh, James! Ich weiß was ich tue!"

Dieses verfluchte, unerschütterliche Selbstvertrauen! Woher wollte er denn – Wenn er doch auch noch nie –

„Ich werd ganz sanft sein!"

So sah er aber nicht aus! „_Bitte_, Sirius! Das kannst du doch nicht –"

Mit einem kehligen Lachen beugte Sirius sich für einen Moment über den Bettrand und tastete nach irgendetwas auf dem Boden. „Siehst du das hier?"

In seiner Angst, seiner Verwirrung, seinem bestürzenden Verlangen konnte James kaum erkennen, was Sirius da plötzlich in der Hand hielt. Irgendeine kleine Steinschale – sah verrückt vertraut aus –

„_Scamandra's Silk Sensation_", las Sirius das Etikett vor – wie konnte der _jetzt_ lachen? _Wie konnte er?_ Mit einer Bewegung, die lasziv und zugleich nicht ohne Ironie war, tauchte er Zeige- und Mittelfinger der rechten Hand in das Schälchen. „Damit wird's gehen."

„Was – ist das?", krächzte James tonlos. Sein Mund war völlig trocken.

Sirius ließ die Finger wieder auftauchen, und nun hielten sie einen Klumpen von einer durchsichtigen, schimmernden Substanz. James begriff. Und keuchte auf, als Sirius die Hand zwischen seine geöffneten Schenkel senkte. „Irgend so eine Handcreme", flüsterte er dabei. Immer noch mit diesem Lachen – und konnte es wahr sein, dass er ihn damit jetzt auch noch ansteckte?! „Hat Jenna hier vergessen!"

Deshalb! Lily hatte die auch. Stand zuhause auf ihrem Nachttisch.

Es war kalt und feucht und schien doch leise zu brennen auf seiner Haut. „Gut so?", flüsterte Sirius, während er das Zeug mit unerträglich sanften Bewegungen verrieb. James schüttelte den Kopf, während ihm das dumme Kichern im Hals stecken blieb. Erschauerte. Drängte sich unwillkürlich diesen viel zu zurückhaltenden Fingerspitzen entgegen. Unterdrückte ein Aufstöhnen nur mit Mühe. Sirius war über ihm und ließ seinen Mund wieder dahin zurückkehren, wo er eben so gut gewesen war –

Und stieß dann unerwartet und hart die beiden Finger in ihn. James zuckte auf und erstickte seinen Schrei mit dem Unterarm. Über diesen Arm hinweg starrten seine weit aufgerissenen Augen Sirius mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Verlangen an.

„Jetzt besser?", fragte Sirius mit dieser leisen, gutturalen Stimme, die direkt über seine Nerven zu streichen schien. Und stieß noch einmal zu, aber viel sanfter und langsamer nun. James schloss die Augen und presste den Arm auf seinen Mund.

„Du willst doch auch! Und ob du willst!", sagte Sirius und zerrte ihm den Arm vom Mund weg. Als er auch seine Finger langsam wieder zurückzog, konnte James sein Stöhnen nicht länger unterdrücken.

„_Sag_ es!", forderte Sirius. „Sag es _ein_mal!"

„Ich –", keuchte James, „Ich – ich will – _das_! Will – _dich_!"

Und er bekam ihn. Sirius zwang seine Hinterbacken auseinander und drängte sich in ihn.

„Nein!_ Nein_!"

James schrie. _Scamandra's Silk Sensation_ mochte ja sensationell sein, aber der Schmerz war das auch. Für Augenblicke verging ihm Hören und Sehen, schien es unerträglich – viel schlimmer, als er es vermutet hätte. Trotz seiner heftigen Erregung versuchte er instinktiv, sich Sirius zu entwinden. Über seine Panik hinweg konnte er immerhin spüren, dass er still hielt.

„Das geht vorbei!", keuchte Sirius, der sich mit aller Macht bezwang. James wand sich immer noch. Er klammerte sich an das Kissen, versuchte, nicht zu atmen und versank für Sekunden ganz allein in seiner privaten kleinen Schmerzhölle, während für Sirius sein Anblick – wie er sich unter ihm aufbäumte, seine Kehle sich nach hinten überbog – fast schon zum Ende seiner Selbstbeherrschung wurde. Und er wollte nicht, nicht jetzt schon, auf keinen Fall –

„Sieh mich an – komm, sieh mich an!", bat er. „Bitte, James – _James_!"

Und dann war James zurück „Du – hast – ja – keine – _Ahnung_ –!"

„Geht es jetzt?", fragte Sirius atemlos.

James nickte verzweifelt, und dann konnte Sirius sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Mit harten Bewegungen begann er in ihn zu dringen. Er hörte James mit den Zähnen knirschen, sah, wie er dagegen ankämpfte, laut zu werden – und wie er schließlich doch kapitulieren musste. Ein erstickter Aufschrei, der sich förmlich aus seiner Kehle quälte, und dann wurde er einfach davongerissen. Versuchte zwar immer noch, seine Schreie zu dämpfen, mit der Hand zuerst, bis ihm die wegsank und er den Kopf zur Seite ins Kissen presste. Aber dann wurde auch das unwichtig, dann umschlang er Sirius' Rücken mit den Schenkeln, zerrte ihn an sich, in sich.

Sirius hatte damit nicht gerechnet, nicht damit, dass James auch _dieses_ Rennen mit ihm machen würde. Ihm folgen, abwartend und ein bisschen auf der Hut – das vielleicht. Aber nicht das – nicht das. Fassungslos sah er die Lust über sein Gesicht gehen – wie der Mund sich öffnete, sich die Lippen ein wenig hoben und seine kräftigen Zähne freigaben. „_James_!", flüsterte er. „James, James, James! _Du_!"

_Das_ Spiel würde er nicht mehr lange spielen können – er versuchte, seine Bewegungen zu verlangsamen, drängte mit langen Stößen in ihn und spürte endlich, wie James' Beine nachzugeben begannen, wie er zu zittern begann, als wolle er sich auflösen. „Ist das gut so?", fragte er mit dieser kehligen Stimme nach dem Offensichtlichen.

„Ja-_ahhh_!", stöhnte James.

„Dann _komm_!", flüsterte er drängend. „Ergib dich endlich, Potter!"

Und mehr als alles andere war es dieses wilde, vertraute Grinsen in Sirius' Gesicht, das James endgültig über den Rand schubste.

Dann wollten seine Schenkel kraftlos von Sirius' Armen gleiten, aber Sirius ließ es nicht zu. „Ich hab – _gewonnen_!", flüsterte er in komischem Triumph.

Aber es war ein knapper Sieg –

Sein Atem ging jetzt in kurzen, hechelnden Zügen; er hatte den Kopf zurückgeworfen und sah so – so allein aus. So fremd in seiner Lust. So verloren. James zog ihn an sich, und die Finger, die sich in seine Oberschenkel gekrallt hatten, ließen los, krampften sich um die seinen. Und dann auf einmal brach Sirius sein Schweigen. Bisher hatte James nur seine immer heftigeren Atemzüge hören können. Jetzt begann er unerwartet laut zu stöhnen, ein Stöhnen, das in seltsam melodische Klagelaute überging. James erschrak. Erkannte, dass er Sirius zum ersten Mal wirklich außer sich sah. Wollte das nicht, hatte Angst vor ihm – um ihn. Er hielt ihn fest und wollte ihn irgendwie besänftigen, zurückholen –

Aber da endete Sirius' Klage schon in einem zitternden, verebbenden Schrei. Er sank auf James zusammen und lag dort reglos und schwer, wie gestorben, wie endgültig vergossen.


	7. Kapitel 5: Und zerbrechen

**5. Und zerbrechen **

_**Come, heavy sleep**_

Sein Gewicht drohte ihn zu erdrücken und schien doch im Moment das Einzige zu sein, was ihn davon abhielt, sich völlig aufzulösen. Er war noch nicht wieder in dem James Potter angekommen, als der er normalerweise lebte. Er konnte nicht denken, auch nichts fühlen außer einer wortlosen, animalischen Nähe. Für eine Weile konnte er nicht einmal unterscheiden, ob er es war, der zitterte, oder Sirius oder sie beide – wusste nicht, wessen jagenden Herzschlag er wie ein Zucken an seiner Brust spürte. Und zu wem das keuchende Atmen gehörte.

Da war der Unterarm mit der der schwärzlichen Verfärbung, direkt neben seinem Gesicht. Jetzt ganz still. Er konnte die Sehnen darauf sehen, den dunklen Haarflaum, und dass der über die ganze Länge der Verfärbung weggesengt war. Fühlte feuchte Haarsträhnen, die jetzt an seinem eigenen, schweißnassen Hals klebten. Und er hielt ihn immer noch fest.

„Sirius –", flüsterte James, und sogar das war irgendwie anstrengend. Aber Sirius schien zu verstehen. Er rutschte neben ihn und blieb dort dicht bei ihm liegen. James drehte sich auf die Seite. Danach erst schien sein Körper allmählich wieder feste Formen anzunehmen. Kam die Welt langsam zurück zu James Potter.

Die Besenstriche im Hof hatten aufgehört. James hatte auf einmal eine lebhafte Vision von Ernestine Bellerton, wie sie da unten im Hof neben ihrem Holunderbaum stand und fassungslos zu Sirius' Fenstern hinaufstarrte.

„Ich werde da nie wieder rausgehen können", murmelte er schließlich, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

„Hm? Was?", nuschelte Sirius an seiner Schulter.

„Die Bellerton. Fegt nicht mehr. Liegt wahrscheinlich ohnmächtig unten im Hof."

„Wieso? Meinst du – die hat was gehört?"

James lachte auf und fing dann unhaltbar an zu kichern. Das war Sirius! „Ja", kicherte er. „Allerdings meine ich das! Mann, die Fenster sind auf!" Er konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu kichern, bis das ganz plötzlich in den heftigen Drang umschlug, einfach loszuheulen.

„Shh, James", murmelte Sirius. „Sie wird's schon überleben."

Ja, _sie_ vielleicht, dachte James und unterdrückte den Impuls, Sirius das laut ins Gesicht zu brüllen. Aber was ist mit _mir_? Was ist mit _Lily_? Was hast du mit mir gemacht?!

Er schloss die Augen. Es hatte ja gar keinen Sinn. Er fühlte sich so ausgelaugt. Konnte nicht einmal von Sirius abrücken, um wieder zu sich selbst zu finden. So blieb er, wo er war, fühlte, wie der Schweiß auf seinem Körper trocknete und wie kalt es war in diesem Zimmer. Er tastete nach der Decke und zog sie über sie beide. Sirius lag ganz still, mit seinem Arm auf James' rechter Seite; die Hand, die auf James' Schulter gelegen hatte, glitt nun langsam davon herunter.

Und dann – dann war James auf einmal dabei, seine Gefühle zu sortieren. Es war lächerlich, aber vor allem hatte er – Hunger. Ganz toll, dachte er. Die Welt geht unter, und alles, was ich will, ist etwas zu essen –

Ja, essen. Den Druck auf der Blase loswerden. Sich waschen. Vielleicht etwas gegen die Schmerzen unternehmen, die unvermeidlich zurückgeblieben waren. Und niemals, _niemals_ wieder mit irgendwem reden, irgendwen ansehen oder auch nur irgendwas denken müssen. Das waren seine augenblicklichen Bedürfnisse, in der Reihenfolge ihrer Dringlichkeit.

Und müde war er. Eine betäubende Müdigkeit, die ihn überkroch und schleichend zu lähmen begann. Aber er durfte hier nicht einschlafen. Auf keinen Fall. Er musste weg hier. Wenn er jetzt in Sirius' Bett – verdammt, in seinen _Armen_ einschlief, dann war er wirklich verloren.

Das hier war keine Erfahrung, die sie bewusst miteinander teilen durften. Es konnte keinen Austausch darüber geben, nicht mal einen wortlosen. Darin lag eine schreckliche Traurigkeit, und die erwies sich dann schließlich als die stärkste seiner Empfindungen.

_Unheil angerichtet_, ging es James ungewohnt sarkastisch durch den Kopf. Vorsichtig drehte er sich um, und Sirius' Arm rutschte endgültig von ihm herunter. James sah seine Lider flattern und wie sie sich dann widerwillig öffneten. Er musste kurz weggedämmert sein, aber jetzt war er wieder wach und sah ihn an. Seine Augen spiegelten das winterliche Grau vor den Fenstern, wo der Schnee seit einer Weile zu einem steten, stillen Rieseln geworden war.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen", sagte James leise und wusste, dass es jetzt geschah, dass er es _jetzt_ tat, in diesem Augenblick: ihm das Herz brechen.

„James", murmelte Sirius. „Musst –"

Aber James legte die Hand über seinen Mund und schüttelte den Kopf. Sirius war zurückgezuckt. Ganz langsam wagte er wieder zu atmen, gegen die Hand, die immer noch sanft, aber bestimmt über seinem Mund lag. Dann drehte er seinen Kopf, bis statt seines Mundes seine Wange in James' Hand ruhte.

Ich muss was sagen, dachte James. Irgendwas. Ich kann doch nicht so –

„Es hat nichts geändert", sagte er schließlich hastig und verlegen. „Nicht an dem, was zählt, klar? Jetzt, jetzt muss ich weg. Aber du bist immer – du bleibst –"

Was? Ja, _was_?

Sirius hob endlich den Kopf aus seiner Hand und nickte. James berührte zögernd seine Stirn, strich ihm eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Dann stand er auf.

oooOooo

Es dauerte bis weit in den Februar, ehe James es über sich brachte, wieder nach Sirius zu sehen. Da machte er sich noch einmal auf den Weg zu dem Haus am Stadtrand hinaus, so voller widerstreitender Gefühle, dass er auf halber Strecke beinahe wieder umgekehrt wäre.

Mrs Bellerton stand genau wie damals im Hof und fütterte ihre Hühner – er hatte so fest mit diesem Anblick gerechnet, dass er fast wie ein Déjà-vu war. Als sie ihn entdeckte, wandte sie sich abrupt von ihm ab. Seinen Gruß erwiderte sie nicht, sondern warf mit ruppigen Bewegungen weiter das Hühnerfutter aus. Als er mit sinkendem Mut nach Sirius fragte, war er fast sicher, dass er keine Antwort bekommen würde. Aber nach einem unfreundlichen Schweigen warf sie ihm widerwillig und ohne ihn anzusehen die Information hin, dass Sirius schon kurz vor Weihnachten weggezogen war. Wohin wisse sie nicht.

Es wurde Oktober, und James war inzwischen Vater geworden und fing an zu glauben, dass er Sirius für immer verloren hatte – aber dann stand er eines Tages vor ihrer Haustür in Godric's Hollow und lächelte sie alle drei an, ihn und Lily und das Baby auf ihrem Arm.

Sein lächelnder Mund eine sacht geschwungene Linie –

Wie sie zerstört wurde, erlebte James Potter nicht mehr. Sie zu zerstören, gelang ihm erst durch seinen Tod.


End file.
